Jamás te dejaré ir
by susume22
Summary: A Hiroki lo han intentado matar, primero con un 'accidente automovilistico' Nowaki quiere averiguar quien es el causante, jeje a las que querian Mprep lo he colocado como 'problemita' adicional xD
1. Problema tras problema

Hola jeje aquí regreso con esta historia de Egoist, espero les sea de su agrado

Junjou Romántica, no me pertenece en lo mas minimo v-v

Escribo por placer no con fines lucrativos, ahora a la historia ^^

* * *

Hace un par de años Kamijou Hiroki, se había convertido en un profesor titular de una de las más importante universidades de Tokio, comúnmente tenía una vida (dentro de lo que cabe en la palabra) normal, su relación sentimental hasta el entonces era estable, nunca faltaba una que otra pelea cada cierto tiempo por cosas triviales como el desayuno, el porqué su pareja jamás lo levantaba, cuando en realidad lo hacía repetidas veces hasta cansarse, y cosas por el estilo. Su pareja era el tan destacado doctor en pediatría: Kusama Nowaki, por parte de él todo le iba de maravilla, logró sacar su doctorado y una especialidad dentro del área, su paga era buena, y no tenía mayor conflicto con la canasta básica u otro problema económico.

Hiroki se encontraba esa noche, esperando a su novio desde ya hace muchos años (8 para ser mas exactos) comúnmente no solía llegar tan tarde después de un turno de día, pero esta vez, daban las once de la noche y al parecer el doctorcito no daba ni luces por aparecerse, ya cansado y harto, se fue a la habitación para dormir, cuando llegara sentiría, ya que cuando dormía solo, no lograba conciliar el sueño completamente, le hacía falta 'algo' a la par suya.

Nowaki llego a su anhelado hogar muy cansado, y con ganas solamente de dormir, ese día le habían dado muchas cosas por hacer, no solamente iba a atender a sus pacientes, si no que también a los del doctor Kurawa, ya que este no había llegado por enfermedad.

Dejó su maletín en el sofá y caminó silenciosamente hasta el cuarto que compartía con Hiro-san, le enterneció ver a su novio dormido, con el brazo sobre el lugar que el siempre ocupaba, se quitó la gabacha, la camisa y el pantalón, para solamente meterse en bóxer a la cama, tomó la sábana azul claro que estaba a los pies de su amante y arropó a ambos con ella, le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches, lo abrazó y cayó inmediatamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

-señor……

El profesional en niño, empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, la voz que repetía su nombre insistentemente parecía no ser de Hiro-san… era de otro hombre.

Al moverse sintió que esta completamente solo en la cama, algo en su interior se removió incómodamente, su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido que de costumbre, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó como si en donde tenía apoyada la espalda hubiera púas. Observó al hombre algo robusto y de traje que lo observaba desde arriba.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿Dónde esta Hiro-san? –preguntó incorporándose y poniéndose los pantalones inmediatamente.

-Verá, soy el superior de Kamijou, llamé repetidas veces pero nadie me contestó el teléfono, me tomé la molestia de averiguar la residencia de Hiroki, derribé la puerta porque nadie parecía abrirme…

-¿Algo le pasó a Hiro-san?

-En efecto.. Kamijou está en el hospital… -Nowaki no escuchó nada mas y salió corriendo hacia la sala, vio el reloj que marcaba las tres de la tarde, era tarde y tenia tuno en la noche, pero eso era lo de menos, Hiro-san estaba en el hospital…

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo por toda la ciudad, se tropezó mas de una vez con personas, agradeció enormemente al cielo que su ciudad era pequeña y solo había un hospital dentro de la zona, no estaba muy seguro si estaba ahí, pero lo dedujo, al llegar al edificio, abrió las puertas bruscamente.

-Buenos días doctor –le saludó una enfermera que andaba vestida muy atrevidamente para andar en el trabajo. Nowaki la paso de largo y ni le devolvió el saludo, por lo que la enfermera bufó molesta. Se dirigió a recepción y preguntó por su amante.

-Kaoru, ¿hay alguien de nombre Kamijou Hiroki ingresado aquí? –preguntó bañado en sudor y exaltado en extremo.

-Si.. ha llegado hace un par de horas doctor

-¿Me puedes dar su cuadro* por favor? –la recepcionista no lo había ni terminado de sacar cuando Nowaki se lo arrebató rápidamente de las manos, buscó la causa del ingreso como si la vida dependiera de ello, al encontrarla sintió como se le paralizó completamente el corazón, por las venas no sentía su sangre correr, un pálido mortal adornaba su rostro.

_Nombre: Kamijou Hiroki_

_Edad: 31 años_

_Presenta heridas completamente graves en la cabeza y tórax, hemorragias detectadas hasta el momento, una a la altura del brazo derecho, accidente automovilístico._

_Historia: Kamijou Hiroki iba cruzando la calle enfrente de su universidad cuando un auto son placas excedía los límites de velocidad, el peatón no tubo lugar a retroceder, el auto lo arroyó casi por 10 metros hasta llegar a una calle en cruz._

-¿En que habitación está? –preguntó en un hilo de voz el doctor.

-En cuidados intensivos, en la primera cama de la izquierda…

Nowaki salió corriendo con la rapidez de un _tifón _en pleno verano, esquivo violentamente a varias personas que se encontraban en la sala de esperas, e ignoró olímpicamente a su superior que le pedía que cuidara la 4º sala de pediatría. Dio dos zancadas mas, abrió las puertas en donde se leía claramente 'solo personal autorizado'. Ignoró completamente al médico de turno que se encontraba en la habitación. Le pasó de largo y caminó lentamente hacia la cama de Hiro-san en un total estado de shock.

-H-Hiro-s-san… -la voz le temblaba al verlo tan débil y pálido en la camilla, una gran venda cubría completamente su cabeza adornada por un tinte rojo en la parte superior, arriba de la frente, vio su brazo derecho y se congeló aun mas al ver que lo tenía enyesado, completamente inmovilizado, quiso ver como se encontraba del tórax, pero la sábana blanca se lo impedía.

-Disculpe, pero la hora de visitas es hasta mas tarde… y no puede entrar aquí principalmente –le explicó de mala gana el otro médico.

-Trabajo aquí, por lo tanto los horarios no me afectan, se perfectamente la hora de visita –le dijo rudamente el menor enfrentándose, el médico encargado verificó su nombre y apellido y efectivamente trabajaba allí, por lo que le dio una ruda y sarcástica disculpa y se marchó del lugar.

-Hiro-san… Hiro-san… ¡abre los ojos! –se aferró a las sábanas de la cama y dejó que las lágrimas que hasta el momento había estado reprimiendo, salieran a la luz del día. Se acercó con todo el cuidado posible y lo beso suavemente en los labios, besó sus párpados y luego su frente, notó como la pérdida de sangre empezaba a hacer un efecto aun mas fuerte, los labios cada ves los tenía mas morados. El de ojos azules tomó la bolsa del suero intravenoso y aumentó la presión para que le llegara con más rapidez, no se iba a perdonar perderlo.

-Kusama-san, me parece que debe de salir de aquí un momento y tomar aire –le había aconsejado su sempai, ya que sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de Nowaki hacia el castaño.

-No, quiero estar aquí para cuando despierte… -era la automática respuesta que había dado desde hace un par de horas.

-Vamos afuera, esto no es bueno para ti

-estaré un rato mas –agachó la cabeza sin ganas de nada.

-Vamos… estará bien… bueno… igual… -Nowaki le dio una mirada de odio, no estaba de ánimos para chistes tan malos, y muchos menos que involucraran el estado de hiro-san. Toda la santa tarde se había estado preguntando ¿Quién diablos fue el que lo atropelló? ¿Fue en realidad un accidente?. Trato de ya no pensar más en eso…

-Saldré, pero solo… - El sempai lo entendió perfectamente salió del lugar resignado. Le dio un beso mas en los helados labios de su amante –Regresaré –le susurró a Hiroki.

Salió de la habitación con las preguntas a flor de piel, recorrió los oscuros pasillos del hospital por inercia, ya se los podía de memoria así que no fue problema llegar hasta el área de recreación para los niños que están ingresados.

Se sentó en una banquita blanca donde se podía observar todo el lugar, todo esto simplemente era increíble, probablemente el tenía las respuestas a sus mismas preguntas, ya que después de todo no pudo haber sido simplemente un 'accidente', ya que si no mal recordaba, el cuadro decía que había sido arrastrado por 10 metros aproximadamente –solo de imaginarlo le dolía fuertemente el pecho- sin placas… pudo haber sido contratado… ¿pero por qué?, ¿por quien?.

Salió del hospital y se fue a la universidad donde trabajaba Hiroki, no logró ver tan perfectamente todo el trayecto que el carro pudo haber seguido, ya que en medio de la oscuridad era un poco difícil, lo que sí logró ver con claridad fueron las marcas de las llantas, se acercó cautelosamente a una, con la poca luz que le brindaba la luna llena la examinó de cerca y se llevó una sorpresa de lo mas grande, el derrape de las llantas no eran constantes como cuando se frena (que se deja una línea completamente constante a lo largo del camino en el que se ha hecho la fricción), al contrario, era una línea extraña… aceleración…

A Nowaki un sentimiento de rabia lo ignoró completamente, era algo planeado…

-¡Mierda! –Se fue directo a la comisaría del lugar, el policía encargado le dijo que se haría cargo de las investigaciones necesarias, que el solamente necesitaba sentarse y esperar…

Nowaki regresó al hospital cansando y sucio, se sorprendió al encontrar al doctor de cuidados intensivos sentado en el sillón de la sala de espera.

-Kusama, te estaba esperando… -le dijo completamente serio. El de ojos azules se asustó mucho al ver la expresión del doctor, completamente serio y calculador.

-¿le pasó algo a Hiro-san? –Preguntó ya un poco histérico

-Verás… sé perfectamente que es tu pareja desde algún tiempo, tu sempai me lo dijo… -el doctor se movía completamente incómodo, no le gustaba hablar de estas cosas, no es que fuera homo fóbico ni nada por el estilo, simplemente… no le agradaba –seré franco… ¿tienes relaciones con él?

El de cabello azulado se sorprendió, se iba a negar a contestar, ya que conociendo a su pareja, no le gustaría que otras personas se enteraran de su intimidad como pareja.

-E-eventualmente…

-… tenemos un par de problemas extras…

-¿problemas? –El Pediatra no entendía nada en lo mas mínimo ¿a que se estaba refiriendo?.

-Si… al parecer… está… pues… embara…

-¿…zado? -terminó la palabra Nowaki con duda en su voz, eso era ¡imposible! ¡Ambos eran hombres!, por un momento en su cara se notaba la evidente felicidad de que iba a ser padres, pero un segundo mas tarde se le deformo en la máscara de preocupación.

-si… pero tenemos serios problemas, necesita una operación vital, y estando así... no se puede efectuar…

-¿Qué? –susurró al entender que lo estaban colocando en una balanza… ser futuro padre o conservar a su amante. -¿cuánto tiene?

-al parecer dos meses… -Nowaki si quedó pensando un poco, pero si nada en la actitud de Hiro-san había cambiado… aunque en las peleas cedía mas rápido que de costumbre, comía notoriamente mas… pero había pensado que el estrés de la Universidad lo tenía así. –Te doy un día para que lo pienses, apresúrate en decidir… su vida esta en tus manos Kusama. –El doctor, se paró y se fue a la cafetería.

Nowaki quedó sentado muy serio y con ganas enormes de llorar, no sabia que hacer… tenia que encontrar al maldito que atropelló a Hiroki, quien lo había contratado y decidir esto en menos de 24 horas… dio un golpe de impotencia a la silla de la par.. no podría con todo… pero saldría adelante ,sea como sea…

* * *

*cuadro: es la libreta donde los doctores escriben los antecedentes de los pacientes, o el porque (en este caso) han sido ingresados.

Espero que le has haya gustado ^^

Cuídense.. nos leemos ^^

Sus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos ^^ ¿algún review? ^^U


	2. ¿calma o tormenta?

Hola, aqui les traigo un nuevo capi, espero sea de su agrado, al igual que la historia, no obligo a absolutamente nadie a leer (solo a Sandra, pero es caso aparte XD ) si es de tu agrado disfrutalo si no te gusta, no lo leas.

**Junjou Romántica no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo... ni el panda, ni la familia de suzuki ni el pollo TT_TT** escribo para mi diversión y talves la del lector xD

Bien ahora a la historia, por cierto si encuentran faltas o palabras unidas, o al contrario separadas de donde no deben, disculpenme pero mi teclado no es lo que se dice de este siglo, y hay teclas que no funcionan bien.

* * *

El reloj marcaba exactamente las cinco de la madrugada, Nowaki se encontraba aún en la sala de espera pensando en lo que debería de hacer, ordenando sus pensamientos y no dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento. Con los ojos rojos y ojerosos se levanto y camino lentamente hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, abrió con cuidado la enorme puerta blanca y entro en la sala con el mayor silencio que pudo; a esa hora aún se podía observar un cielo lleno de estrellas, ya que amanecía hasta pasadas las seis; con la tenue luz que le daba la luna leyó nuevamente el cuadro que se encontraba a los pies de la camilla de Hiroki, notando que le habían escrito mas… al parecer la operación, era mas que necesaria.

Se acercó hasta su amante y le dio un beso en los labios, se separó segundos después, se armó de valor y con sumo cuidado retiró la sábana que cubría desde su pecho hasta los pies, examinó con ojo clínico y notó perfectamente donde se encontraba el problema… al parecer una costilla estaba mal ubicada, con el golpe la movió unos cuantos centímetros hacia adentro rozando un órgano vital. Con suma delicadeza pasó sus largos dedos por el abdomen del mayor y acarició la zona sublimemente, le volvió a colocar la sábana para que no se enfriara, le dio un beso más y salió de la habitación.

Caminó nuevamente hacia la comisaría donde se supone que había dado el caso, se tardó exactamente una hora llegar hasta el lugar solamente a pie.

-Buenos días –le saludo un oficial regordete y con barba.

-Buenos días, soy Kusama Nowaki, vine ayer en la noche para…

-¡Ah! Si, el del accidente automovilístico, señor, no hemos podido hacer nada hasta el momento, necesitamos interrogar a los que presenciaron el accidente, eso lo haremos ya mas tarde, cuando los estudiantes entren a clases –le explico sin importancia en la voz

-¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? –preguntó desesperado

-Si… háganos el favor de no estorbar, somos policías preparados, no queremos aficionados en el trabajo.

-¡NO SOY UN AFICIONADO! ¡SABE, MI PAREJA ES LA VICTIMA!, SI NO SE PONEN INMEDIATAMENTE A BUSCAR AL MALDITO CULPABLE, YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ QUE NO VUELVA A TRABAJAR EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR! –Nowaki sin esperar contestación a cambio salió hecha una fiera del lugar ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle que no estorbara?.

Las horas pasaron, muy rápidamente para Nowaki, tenía que decidir algo muy difícil, al llegar nuevamente al hospital vio al doctor encargado de Hiroki, al parecer esta estaba esperando ya la respuesta, no quería perder ningún paciente, pero independientemente eligiera que quiere conservar a su amante, estaría matando dos vidas, si elegía a los fetos, mataría directamente a Hiroki.

-Buenos días Doctor. ¿ya lo pensó? –le preguntó con un toque de tristeza en su voz, sabía perfectamente que era jugarse vidas ya que cuando su esposa estaba embarazada hubo un problema similar, al final todo salio bien gracias al cielo. El joven doctor sintió como las lágrimas se le salían sin control, jamás se iba a perdonar esto…

-¿Puedo ver a Hiro-san? –le preguntó quedito

-Entremos… -Ambos entraron en la sala donde se decidía la vida o la muerte de las personas.

El de cabello azulado miró fijamente el rostro dormido de su amante, iba a tocarlo cuando se dio cuenta que unos ojos castaños hacían un esfuerzo por abrirse poco a poco; eso lo alegró por completo, el que Hiro-san este reaccionando era algo maravilloso.

-¡Hiro-san! No te esfuerces –le dijo enseguida Nowaki, el castaño no le hizo caso y logró abrir los ojos hasta lograr ver un poco borroso, vio la figura del de cabello azulado muy cerca, le gustaba tenerlo así, hace un par de minutos había estado conciente, sin lograr abrir los ojos, pero escuchaba todo lo de su alrededor, una punzada agonizante le vino desde la parte superior frontal de la cabeza lo que hizo que cerrara nuevamente los ojos.

-Me alegro que haya despertado, después de estar todo un día inconsciente –Hiroki no hizo nada, solo se quedó así, aun estaba muy débil para tan siquiera hablar o moverse. –Nowaki, necesito hablar con usted, afuera. –le dijo dándole a entender que solamente él podía escuchar lo que le tenia que decir, o mas bien recordar, el tiempo era su peor enemigo. Un asentimiento del de ojos azules fue la respuesta que recibió.

-Hiro-san, regreso lo mas pronto posible –le dio un cándido beso en los labios, como lo había estado haciendo siempre que lo visitaba; esta ves, Kamijou sintió el calor que emanaba de los labios de su amante, de alguna manera quería que se intensificara, pero no podía moverse, las articulaciones le dolían tan solo con tener la idea de querer mover un dedo.

Ambos especialistas salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al cafetín del hospital, no era muy grande, pero tenían lo necesario para que las personas estuvieran cómodas, cada uno pidió un café y un par de cigarros para acompañarlo, el menor no fumaba, pero esta vez se encontraba tan desesperado que tomar un cigarrillo era lo de menos.

-Nowaki, sabes perfectamente que debes de elegir, la operación se realizará ahora a las dos de la tarde exactamente, por lo menos a las once debes de tener tu respuesta, ya que los fetos no pueden vivir si Hiroki no vive, tratamos de hacer milagros …

-¡Lo sé!, ¡Lo sé! Maldición… pero puede haber algo… se que sería un poco imprudente lo que le diré, pero estoy desesperado…

-¡Cálmate Kusama! Piensa con la cabeza fría –le interrumpió el mayor de súbito.

-Estaba pensando… ¿si hacen la incisión un poco arriba del lugar y trabajan desde allí? –preguntó con el cigarro en los labios, él ya había hecho operaciones de esa manera, no eran sencillas, pero si salían bien, los resultados era fantásticos.

-eso es peligroso y lo sabes perfectamente… no me quiero arriesgar a perder a ambos… mas bien a los tres…

-¿Tres? –preguntó shokeado el amante.

-Si… al parecer son gemelos.

-¡Santo Cielo!... –Nowaki estaba sin palabras…

-Por cierto… al parecer el jefe del paciente llamó ayer en la noche, quería hablar contigo, ya que al parecer lo dejaste en su apartamento… -El doctor quería reír por eso, Kusama era descuidado algunas veces, pero ¿dejar a un desconocido en la casa?.

-si… algo así… por favor… ¡déjeme ayudar en la operación! –Nowaki agachó la cabeza hasta que su frente topó al suelo, en una típica inclinación japonesa.

-¡Kusama!... ¿estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo? –le preguntó no muy convencido, en primer lugar no estaba muy seguro si el menor podría lidiar con una situación como esa… y en segundo era que era un pediatra…

-¡Si!, haré lo que usted me pida, sé que soy pediatra, pero la diferencia entre los órganos no es mucha, las reacciones son diferentes, pero yo sé que Hiro-san es fuerte ¡por favor! –Una nueva inclinación de cabeza, sentía perfectamente el sudor bajar por todo su cuerpo, tenía que estar seguro de si mismo primero.

-hum…

-¡se lo ruego!

-Está bien…pero harás todo lo que yo te diga nada más ni nada menos, me desobedeces en algo y te saco inmediatamente ¿entendido?.

-¡Si!, y bien… ¿pensó en como lo hará? –le preguntó levantándose y arrojando medio cigarrillo al suelo para apagarlo.

-creo que tu idea no es tan mala, lo podemos intentar con la precisión e instrumentos adecuados.

-Bien –Nowaki se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse, ya tenia lo que quería, ayudaría con la operación y los tres serían salvados –discúlpeme, pero tengo que ir a la comisaría, quiero arreglar este asunto lo más rápido posible

-Espera Kusama, te quiero aquí a la una ¿está bien?, y otra cosa, si los policías no son eficaces, llámame –El de cabello azulado le dio un asentimiento de cabeza para seguidamente salir de allí.

Se quitó la gabacha y la dejó en el gaveta privada que tenía, se paso los dedos por el cabello para que no se le vieran muy desordenados, se lavó la cara y salió nuevamente del hospital para la comisaría, camino aproximadamente quince minutos de los cuarenta y cinco que eran de recorrido cuando sintió que las piernas le estaban cediendo.

-"Falta de descanso –pensó para si mismo –siendo doctor y no recordé que el cuerpo humano necesita al menos cuatro horas de descanso diario para que todo marcha bien…"

Siguió caminando el tiempo necesario, con la cabeza en blanco, pensar era lo que menos quería, ya que si lo hacia solamente se le vendría a la cabeza el accidente, que su novio estaba en peligro…

Llego a la comisaría un poco relajado, vio que otra persona que no era el que lo atendió la noche pasada estaba de turno, a diferencia del otro, este era delgado, un poco alto, pero no mas que el pediatra, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, por fuera se miraba amigable y gentil.

-Buenos días, Soy Kusama Nowaki, vine ayer en la noche para que me ayudaran con un incidente que ocurrió ayer, no sé si…

-Espere por favor –el joven oficial empezó a revisar unos archivos que estaban sobre su escritorio temporal, encontró un fólder de color azul, lo abrió y buscó el nombre de Nowaki, que por ser el que colocó la denuncia, todo estaba a su nombre seguido del de Hiroki, por ser la víctima (en realidad pienso que esto es al revés… porque en verdad es al revés, primero es la victima xD porque el caso es de la víctima, no del que denuncia xD, pero tengo la respuesta a esto) –Aquí está. –El oficial abrió el fólder y comenzó a leerlo, encontró rara la situación ya que habían unos datos que estaban inconclusos, el desorden era evidente en el archivo, al final vio unos apuntes que al parecer eran importantes.

-¿y bien?

-Los datos están desordenados, pero al parecer han hecho investigaciones esta mañana.

-¿Y?

-Bien según los entrevistados el profesor iba saliendo un poco a prisa de la universidad, el carro venia muy rápido y no se detuvo a tiempo, lo arrolló por un largo trayecto, no se vio la cara del conductor ya que las ventanas eran completamente polarizadas e inmediatamente huyó de la escena, vieron ese carro dos horas las tardes por el muelle, y no dice nada mas.

-¿¡Nada mas!? –Nowaki estaba alterado, su teoría de aceleración era verdadera, si hubiese sido un conductor normal, lo menos que hubiera hecho es ayudarle, pero huyó.

-si, lo siento pero no hay nada mas, si lo desea me puede acompañar al muelle, desde aquí son dos horas de recorrido ida y vuelta, en carro, en transporte publico quizás como unas tres horas o un poco mas. –le explicó el joven oficial, Nowaki lo medito por unos momentos.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, ¿es posible mañana? O ¿ahora en la noche?

-¿En la noche? Si, creo que puedo, tengo turno de 24 horas para mi desgracia.

-¿Le parece bien a las seis de la tarde? –El de ojos azules quería regresar rápido al hospital, pronto darían las doce del mediodía, quería comer algo, no había comido en dos días y a las dos de la tarde tenía la operación más importante de su vida.

-Si, esta bien; por cierto mi nombre es Nozomi Joey, si no estoy aquí pregunte por mi y me llamarán en seguida –Joey le extendió un tarjeta de presentación y le guiñó un ojo, sabía que estaba siendo atrevido pero… ¿porqué no? El mayor (en este caso) era muy apuesto.

-Bien, el mío Kusama Nowaki, por favor ordena todo eso que dijiste que estaba mal, quiero atrapar a esos bastardos. –Nowaki prácticamente salió corriendo de ahí al hospital, tenía una operación muy importante en un par de horas, y por alguna razón pensó que ese chico le estaba coqueteando de una manera muy sutil.

"Después de una tormenta siempre viene la calma…"

Llego a la cafetería del hospital ya un poco mas tranquilo, pidió un café y un pedazo de pan dulce, se fue a la sala de espera y ahí se lo comió, a lo lejos logró ve al doctor con el cual realizaría la operación, se paró y se acercó a él, pero al hacerlo vio como estaba pálido, con guantes llenos de sangre y un poco del líquido vital en la gabacha y pantalón; su corazón se paralizó totalmente en verlo así.

-Doctor…

-Nowaki, Hiroki convulsionó hace dos horas, cuando recién te ibas me llamaron por parlante, lo tuvimos que operar de emergencia, estaba entrando en coma, la costilla le provocó hemorragia, ahorita esta… bien… se podría decir… -Nowaki palideció a mas no poder, su visión se volvió totalmente oscura, no sentía ni sus pies y mucho menos sus piernas.

"…o después de una reciente calma la peor de las tormentas se desata?

* * *

Uff listo espero que les haya gustado (como espero siempre xD)

Gracias por sus comentarios, me animaron a seguir, por cierto cuando me referia a que me criticaran lo decia constructivamente... (los tomatazos y todo eso) a ningun autor le agrada que le critiquen mal y ni siquiera le hagan ver su error.

**Si encuentran errores de redacción o de puntación porfavor díganme educadamente y haganmelo ver, no solamente digan que tengo error... porque no me doy cuenta adonde...**

Ja ne! cuidense y besos!!


	3. Atrapados

Hola!!!! bueno aqui el tercer capi, tengo excusas del porqué de la demora T_T... verán... primero porque me vicie con un juego de rol, segundo porque me vicie con Naruto shippuden, (por cierto abajo hay un spoiler de Shippuden, asi que no me maten por eso), de ahi como estamos entre fiestas, no que quedaba tiempo de escribir por ayudar a preparar las cosas, y cuando tenía tiempo jugaba (matenme por eso).

Junjou romantica no me pertenece, de lo contrario mis historias no fueran historias, si no que serian transmitidas y patrocinadas por kadokawa xD

* * *

**..::..:: Atrapados ::..::..**

-Nowaki, Nowaki, Nowaki… -Llamaba una voz insistentemente.

El pediatra se sentía en un oscuro vacío y profundo, no tenia idea de donde se encontraba, se sentía flotando en un lugar desconocido, miles de preocupaciones se le venían a la cabeza de repente, preocupaciones que no eran mas que una cosa de pasado: ¿cómo me volveré pediatra?, ¿y si no lo logro?, ¿Hiro-san me querrá de verdad?. Preguntas como estas se le venían de golpe, recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar al lado de la persona que ama. Podría escuchar a lo lejos una voz llamándolo constantemente, un olor a alcohol en sus fosas nasales le hizo regresar a la realidad.

Tratando de abrir los ojos pudo ser conciente de donde se encontraba, en una habitación completamente blanca, con una bolsa de suero colgando a su derecha y un doctor con una cara de angustia que solamente él podía descifrar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto el especialista con un leve tono de preocupación, ya que ver desfallecer a Nowaki no era cosa de todos lo días.

-Si… -musitó con voz ronca el aludido.

-¡Qué susto me has dado chico!

-lo lamento –El de cabello azulado tenía planeado levantarse y quitarse el suero. ¿Suero?, ¿qué hacía él con suero? -¿porqué me han puesto suero?

-Verás, me tomé la libertad de sacarte unos exámenes y la causa de tu desmayo ha sido principalmente la falta de descanso y la falta de una buena alimentación, dime Nowaki,¿has estado tomando algún energizante para mantenerte despierto? –le pregunto muy serio.

-No… solo una taza de café en lo que van de estos dos días… y la mitad de un cigarro –dijo el de ojos azules como si fuera algo normal, ya que no entendía adonde quería llegar el doctor.

-Verás, tu cuerpo no aguantó y cedió, no te quitarás este suero hasta las seis y media, tienes intravenosa porque al parecer tu estómago no esta bien tampoco, tus desórdenes alimentarios están causando un poco de problemas, pero se arreglarán cuando consigas una buena dieta. –Le explicó como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, le pensaba explicar también que la falta de estimulantes habían causado que su cuerpo se durmiera o entumeciera de ciertos lugares, claramente no le iba a decir donde ya que sería muy vergonzoso para ambos.

-¿seis y media?, ¿no puede ser antes?, tengo algo pendiente en la comisaría a las seis, y si salgo aquí esa hora llegaré a las siete y cuarto –Se estaba inquietando mucho, y le preocupaba mas Hiroki, pero no había querido tocar el tema por si había alguna mala noticia, después de todo las malas noticias jamás vienen solas.

-Te lo puedo quitar a las seis y quince, no antes, yo hoy salgo a las seis… te esperaré y te paso dejando.

-¿de verdad?

-Si… pero solo si prometes ser un buen niño y no quitarte nada, de lo contrario te lo dejo hasta las seis y media.

Nowaki sonrió por primera vez en estos dos días, asintió con la cabeza y se recostó nuevamente, se estaba haciendo muy buen amigo del doctor, pero a todo esto no sabía su nombre ni apellido, lo podía encontrar porque era el único de turno en el lugar. Trato de verle el nombre en su gabacha, pero se le hizo imposible, en vez de saber el nombre de su salvador se ganó un buen dolor de cabeza.

-Disculpe… ¿cuál es su nombre? –le preguntó apenado.

-Jaja, soy Higurashi Minato, si que eres distraído –el doctor sin percatarse el mismo, puso una cara seria, ya que Nowaki no le había preguntado por el estado de Hiroki ¿se le habrá olvidado? Eso es imposible, pero entonces ¿porqué?. –Kusama, ¿no quieres saber el estado de Kamijôu?

El mas joven esbozó una triste sonrisa, se moría de ganas por saber de él, por saber como se encontraban sus pequeños, pero el miedo lo invadía a la magnitud de no preguntar su estado de salud; si le decía que había salido algo mal, no sería capaz se seguir adelante, por primera vez se sentía impotente, ya que la mejora de una persona no dependía tanto de él.

-…creo que… si… -no le vio a los ojos simplemente se perdió en el blanco techo de la neutra habitación.

El mayor de gabacha blanca se tomó la libertad de sentarse a su lado, en la misma cama, se puso cómodo y sacó un encendedor para estarlo viendo y abriendo. (asi como Shikamaru hace con el encendedor de Azuma cuando muere).

-Jeje… Todo salió bien… su mejoría ya no depende de nosotros –le dijo sonriendo, su cara tranquila despedía confianza en las palabras que decía –Te debo la vida de una persona, gracias a tu comentario de hacer la incisión arriba todo está perfecto. Ahorita

Nowaki no lo podía creer… entonces… entonces… ¿los tres se salvarían?, sonrió mas ampliamente a escucharlo, no cabía de felicidad, se recostó suavemente en la almohada y cerro los ojos, imaginando como serían esos bebés, quizás tengan el temperamento de Hiro-san y se parezcan a mi físicamente. Sencillamente serían perfectos.

-Gracias… -se notaba la calidez de sus palabras, la sinceridad entre cada letra.

Las horas pasaron súper lentas para Nowaki, ya solo faltaban cinco minutos y sería capaz de quitarse el suero que lo tenía atado a la cama. Vio entrar al Doc. Higurashi a su habitación ya vestido de civil, al parecer ya no tenía más pacientes por atender ni operaciones complicadas, al menos por dos días.

-¿Listo?, te voy a quitar esto. –Inmediatamente agarró la muñeca de Nowaki y retiro el esparadrapo de ella, le saco la aguja y la colocó en la basura.

-Bien… -se notaba determinación en la voz del menor, aunque aun le temblaban un poco las piernas iba a ser lo posible por salir de esto esta misma noche.

Ambos salieron del hospital como si fueran colegas desde hace mucho tiempo, Minato se subió a su auto y tomó el puesto del conductor, mientras que Nowaki se sentaba en el del copiloto; manejo durante diez minutos aproximadamente hasta la pequeña comisaría del lugar, el trafico era muy poco, cosa que le dabas gracias al cielo.

Llegaron al lugar, el doctor se quedo quieto un momento esperando a que Nowaki bajara, después de todo este era su caso, el de ojos azules bajo del auto y salió prácticamente corriendo hasta la puerta del lugar, abrió con un poco de brutalidad e hizo que llamaran a Nozomi Joey por parlante, cuando lo pudo contactar se saludaron de mano y el rubio le sonrió picadamente, cosa que Nowaki ignoró olímpicamente.

-Pensé que ya no venías –Tomó su uniforme y se lo arregló como debía de ser, se colocó su gorra con el escudo de la policía del lugar, se coloco una pistola en el cinto y se amarró bien las botas.

-Lo siento, tuve complicaciones.

-Sacaré una patrulla –en ese mismo instante Minato apareció por la puerta y se colocó a la par de Nowaki.

-Lo siento –intervino –pero no sería mejor ir en un carro particular, ir con una patrulla levanta demasiadas sospechas ¿no cree? –El oficial le hizo mala cara, ya que en parte tenía mucha razón.

-Claro, ¿porqué no? –El oficial vio como el 'amigo' se le acercaba al de cabellos azules y le decía algo en el oído, se limito a fruncir el seño y a seguir su camino, los pasó de largo hasta la puerta. -¿nos vamos?.

Nowaki asintió con la cabeza y salio atrás del oficial de bajo rango, seguido del especialista en medicina, quien no estaba del todo conforme con ese 'niñato' a cargo; los tres se dirigieron al auto del doctor, Nowaki se sentó adelante y el policía atrás con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Conoce el muelle? –le preguntó Nowaki con interés.

-¿muelle?... pues si… ¿eso es un muelle?

-al parecer…

-pensé que era una aduana o algo así –el doctor arrancó el vehículo y condujo hora y media hasta allá, comúnmente son dos horas, pero el doctor no solamente sabía operar de maravilla, si no que también hacer que sus pasajeros tuvieran una taquicardia por el exceso de velocidad. En todo el camino nadie había abierto la boca, Minato se limitaba a conducir, mientras que los otros dos se limitaban a tratar de seguir con vida por medio de plegarias y oraciones para que no chocaran o se les fueran los frenos.

-Llegamos… -dijo a penas el doctor al ver que no había prácticamente nada.

El lugar estaba completamente desierto, por la oscuridad de la casi noche no se podía ver casi nada, pero por lo que se lograba divisar solamente habían cajas que al parecer tenían pescados, Nowaki se bajo del auto y empezó a caminar entre las cajas con cuidado, al llegar al final del lugar vio como había un poco de aceite en el suelo, al parecer ya estaba seco, ya que no brillaba tanto así como los aceites que están húmedos, pasó el dedo sobre la mancha y efectivamente estaba seca, siguió con la vista la gran mancha que se alargaba hasta un bodega. Tuvo la intención de ver la manera de adentrarse en ella, pero la voz del doctor lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa Kusama? –le preguntó acercándose hasta el agachado Nowaki.

-Es aceite de vehículo.

-¿encontraron algo? –pregunto el joven rubio acercándose, por alguna extraña razón el se sentía un poco excluido, ya que después de todo él era el policía y Nowaki con ese señor parecían trabajar bien juntos.

El doctor con un dedo agarró un poco del aceite que le señalaba Nowaki, junto su dedo índice y pulgar para saber de que tipo era, se quedó pensativo unos momentos, no sabía si decirle a Nowaki o no, quizás sea una coincidencia, pero…

-¿y bien? –pregunto ya hastiado el policia al ser el único que no sabia nada.

-Es aceite de autos… es una marca cara… Premium… los vehículos que tienen este aceite comúnmente son los automáticos ya que son mas delicados y exigentes en cuanto a partes se refiere, a los manuales se les suele poner también… -Nowaki se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta, ya que Minato sabía de todo, el policía al parecer estaba molesto, ya que era su caso y se le estaba yendo de las manos por un doctor.

-hable claro… -le exigió el policía que lo que menos tenía en ese momento era paciencia.

-Son personas que tiene dinero, estas bodegas son partes del estado, las pudieron haber alquilado.

Nowaki sentía su sangre arder, ¿pero quien es el de todo esto?, se sabe que tiene dinero…  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la puerta de aluminio que cubría la bodega, busco tantendo alguna manera de entrar, hasta que la encontró, la chapa de la puerta no estaba bien cerrada… pero. ¿qué pasaba aquí?.

-Nowaki regresa! –le dijo el mayor levantándose. Nowaki iba a hacer caso, cuando de la nada sintió algo muy frío y grande en su cuello.

-Te mueves y eres hombre muerto –estaba mas que seguro que hombre le estaba apuntando con una pistola, hizo lo primero que su cerebro le dictó, levantó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y cerró los ojos. -…al jefe le gustará esto, no solo eliminamos al marica, si no que también tenemos a su pareja.

La vista a Nowaki se le desenfocó, su vida no le importaba mucho, pero estaba mas que controlándose para no romperle la boca al maldito que le insultó a su amante, no sabía si tenía mas armas escondidas.

El doctor se quedo quieto mientras que el policía sudaba a chorros, era su primera experiencia de esta magnitud.

-*-*-*-*-* En el hospital *-*-*-*-*-

-¡Rápido atiendan al paciente de la cama uno!

Muchas enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, ya que de repente el que correspondía al nombre de Kamijôu Hiroki había despertado muy exaltado, por un momento intentó quitarse todo a lo que estaba atado, entiéndase por suero, máquina de oxígeno…

-¡inyéctenle un sedante! –una enfermera le agarró el brazo como pudo y le inyecto una dosis bastante fuerte en el brazo.

-Suel…ten…me… -pedía débilmente el castaño, por alguna razón su corazón había comenzado a latir con demasiada violencia, una preocupación inmensa se le vino de golpe, presentía que algo no andaba para nada bien… -No…wa…ki…

El castaño se dejó llevar por el sedante, siendo arrastrado forzosamente hacia la tierra de los sueños…

* * *

Vaya ahi está, siendo dejarlo asi xD .... pero si no actualizaba ahora era nunca, mi regalo de fin de año, espero no aburrirlos con este capi, el otro será mejor, pero debía sacar conclusiones del estado de Nowaki también ya que esto le afectará en un futuro, bueno hasta ahi les dejo xDDDD hasta mucho les adelante.

Se cuidan!, besos! abrazos! y feliz nuevo año!!! 2010!!! que nos traiga mas yaOi y mas Fictions de Junjou XD


	4. Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas

Bien, siento la enorme demora, pero es que inicié clases y me dediqué a actualizar otro fic ._. lo lamento, luego me atraparon los juegos de rol... lugo el inter no servía... luego no tenía tiempo... luego me dí cuenta que masahi Kishimoto es un homosexual retraido y de muchas cosas mas, lo lamento nuevamente asi mil perdonen por la actualización, espero que les agrade el capi.

Me salió corto, como siempre, pero es que tuve que aprovechar qu mi madre salió a no sé donde para poder escribir ._.

Ahora agradezco a todas las bellas personas que me han estado apoyando y apurando apara que actualice, no abandonaré el fic de acuerdo?... bbueno al menos mientras a las personas les siga gustando y me lo hagan saber XD

**Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes.**

* * *

Un sonido sordo se dejó oír en las abandonadas bodegas, y cuerpo pesado cayó de llano al suelo lleno de grasa y combustible.

-¡Mierda! –Gritó el doctor al ver a su compañero de hospital en completo estado de shock -¿Nowaki? –Habló apenas en un hilo de voz.

-Lo… mato… -Mencionó el joven policía con el temor incrustado en cada palabra, viendo aterrado la escena.

Nowaki cayó al suelo de rodillas, viendo sus manos con horror y asco, había matado a una persona… pero fue en defensa propia, tenía ese punto a su favor ¿no?. Pensó que hacer ese rápido movimiento lo iba a salvar de las garras de la muerta, mas nunca imaginó que el otro terminaría afectado de una manera tan cruel, ¡por Kami! Ni siquiera tenía idea que la bala se encontrara tan fácil de disparar… estos sujetos iban enserio; se sintió mal por un momento, desde que tenía memoria había sido una persona pacifista, la violencia estaba de mas en su vida, pero cuando se trataba de Hiroki y de sus pequeños no podía medir sus actos, y mucho menos las consecuencias.

No logró ver mas que una mancha carmesí bajo su cuerpo, y como un bulto completamente inmóvil estaba a la par suya, ningún miembro le respondía, todo su cuerpo se había entumecido totalmente, apenas y podía respirar, no aguanto mas y se dejó llevar por la inconciencia.

Despertó unas horas después en lo que dedujo estaba en un hospital, el típico olor a alcohol y penicilina lo comprobaba por todas partes; abrió los ojos rápidamente y se revisó la ropa, las piernas y los brazos, sintió un gran alivio al verse completo.

Trató de recordar el porque estaba en ese lugar, pero al querer hacerlo le daba un poco de dolor de cabeza, al caer en la cuenta que estaba en el hospital donde él mismo trabajaba intento salir, se desconectó el suero que le habían colocado en las venas de las muñecas, se paró y caminó con paso tambaleante pero seguro hasta la puerta. Al querer abrirla vió que se encontraba completamente cerrada por fuera, empujó y halo fuertemente pero la puerta no cedía para nada.

¿Porqué lo habían encerrado?, ¿qué pasó con Hiro-san?, ¿Estará bien?; la desesperación estaba empezando a inundar su cuerpo y corazón.

-¡Ábranme! –Nowaki golpeó la puerta con sus puños, no la quería derribar, pero al menos necesitaba que la puerta cediera para poder salir.

Unas enfermeras que pasaban por el pasillo lograron escuchar el jaleo que el pediatra estaba haciendo, una intento calmarlo, mientras que la otra llamaba a su superior.

-Señor, tranquilícese por favor.

-¿Cómo quiere que me calme, sabiendo que el amor de mi vida está en otro cuarto muy grave? –Gritó ya completamente alterado, quería salir de ahí, necesitaba ver a Hiroki así fuera lo último que hiciera.

-Le abriremos ¿de acuerdo? Pero solo si se calma…

Inmediatamente llego el doctor Higurashi, abriendo la puerta para que su ahora paciente y compañero pudiera salir.

Nowaki desde dentro vio como la puerta era abierta suavemente y como el doctor se introducía por una rendija de la puerta, al parecer el señor de gabacha blanca tenía algo que decirle, ya que muy pocas veces le gustaba estar a solas con él, las únicas veces que habían hablado en privado era por temas relacionados de Hiroki, probablemente le tenía que hablar acerca de su salud o de las de sus bebés.

-Te pido que te calmes por favor –Le dijo un poco serio, ya completamente dentro del cuarto cerró la puerta con llave, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Lo siento, pero quiero ver a Hiro-san.

-Lo verás, pero por el momento no, necesito hablar contigo acerca de lo de anoche… -El doctor se removió nervioso, no sabía como decirle esto… -Ayer fuimos a las bodegas cerca de la costa y por tu cara puedo deducir de que no lo recuerdas; salimos con un policía rubio, eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que el hombre que ayer nos atacó pertenece a una mafia y que probablemente el lo único que hacía era seguir órdenes de sus superiores.

Nowaki estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, una baga imagen de alguien cayendo al suelo se le vino a la cabeza, ahora lo recordaba, él había matado a alguien, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas , aún no lo podía creer… no lo pudo haber matado o si?

-Pero… yo lo maté… ¿No? –Preguntó el menor escondiendo su rostro entre sus grandes manos.

-No, no te preocupes por eso, no lo has matado, pero si está en cuidados intensivos –Esta afirmación hizo saltar completamente a Nowaki.

-¡Sáquenlo de ahí! ¡A caso está loco!?, Hiro-san se encuentra también en cuidados intensivos.

-Muchacho, están en diferentes salas, tenemos mas de una sala de cuidado intensivos en este hospital ¿recuerdas?.

El menor se dio una palmadita mental ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?, ya mas tranquilo se sentó en la cama y juntó sus manos, ya no sabía que hacer, no podía competir contra una banda de la mafia, eso era completamente irreal… pero… ¿qué tenia que ver Hiro-san con la mafia?. La anterior vida de Hiroki no se la podía muy bien, pero por lo que le había contado era de una familia rica, de ahí lo del enamoramiento con Usami, esto último lo hizo enfadar un poco, no podía evitar sentirse celoso al recordar que el primer amor de su novio era su mejor amigo.

-Si, perdón… disculpe…. Pero… ¿podría ir a verlo? –Le preguntó el menor un poco sumiso, tenía muchas ganas de estar con él y agarrarle la mano, se conformaba con ese simple hecho…

-Si pero antes debo de decirte eso –Hizo una prolongada pausa, no le quería hablar como médico, si no como una persona normal, si que buscó las palabras adecuadas… -Kamijou despertó ayer un poco alterado, al parecer te llamaba y… déjame decirte que ahora en la mañana a despertado nuevamente… en otras palabras, no te preocupes, se está recuperando… pero el golpe en la cabeza me sigue preocupando –Hizo otra pausa, eso era todo… o quizás faltaba algo mas? –Por último, si lo vas a ver date un buen baño y ven con ropa limpia, te dejaré esta noche a su cuidado, tengo que irme a casa ahora…

-No se preocupe, yo lo cuidaré mas que a mi propia vida –El doctor se rió sonoramente.

-Si, eso lo sé perfectamente, sé que no podría dejarlo en mejores manos; ve a bañarte, te espero mientras regreses. –Le dijo ya al final para pararse y salir de la alcoba.

Salió del lugar rápidamente hacia su apartamento, aventó la ropa en algún lugar del baño y se metió rápido a la ducha, su cuerpo le pesaba horriblemente, unos cuantos pensamiento lo acecharon mientras sentía como el agua lavaba su cuerpo y aclaraba sus ideas, no tenía ni idea en lo que podía hacer, no se podía meter con unos gángsteres, definitivamente ahí el que iba a salir perdiendo era él, y si la situación lo amerita, no sólo él.

Salió del baño un poco apresurado hacia su cuarto, se puso lo primero que encontró, salió del apartamento, no sin antes cerrarlo con llave y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Mientras caminaba a la estación de trenes recordó al joven policía, ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?, si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, seguramente el doctor se lo habría dicho…

Llegó al hospital, saludó a la recepcionista y espero al doctor, que al parecer en ese mismo instante se encontraba dando una consulta, se sentó en la sala de espera y se puso a meditar acerca de sus actos, pensando en que quizás no fue lo mas inteligente que hubiera hecho, definitivamente había actuado por el impulso de actuar y de que todo saliera mejor, jamás midió si alguien podría resultar herido, hospitalizado e inclusive traumado –léase como el pobre rubio – Las personas cuando se encuentran en una situación de esa magnitud, comúnmente piensan con la cabeza caliente…

-Veo que has regresado –Esa voz lo sacó completamente de sus pensamientos, el doctor Higurashi se encontraba de pie frente a él con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su enorme gabacha.

-Si, vine lo mas pronto que pude, sé que está cansado; lo siento –Una leve inclinación de cabeza le hizo conocer a su superior de que lo decía de corazón.

-Bien, ya sabes donde está la sala de cuidados, estas son las llaves –Le entregó un par de llaves que eran propia de la sala. –Si despierta habla un poco con él, pero no mucho para que descanse, aún necesita reposo, y por favor… no le digas aun lo de su estado…

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta. Gracias…

-Ya sabes chico.

Nowaki salió del lugar para irse a cuidados intensivos, esas horas de la tarde solo el personal que estaba autorizado podía ingresar dentro de la sala, si que con mucho sigilo abrió la puerta y entro en el lugar poco iluminado. Vió como Hiroki estaba dormido, le habían quitado la máscara de oxígeno, al parecer ya podía respirar por el mismo, eso lo alegraba bastante, se acercó a él, haló una silla y se sentó. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y otro en los labios.

-¿No-nowaki? –Pronunció apenas Hiroki, el aludido al ver que su amado amante estaba despertando se alegró y se acercó aun mas a él.

-Aquí estoy Hiro-san.

-Eres un idiota –Le dijo abriendo apenas los ojos, Nowaki sonrió contento. –No te vuelvas a separar de mi.

-No lo haré… -El de cabello azulado se acercó suavemente hacia el lastimado besándole suavemente los labios, sintió como Hroki movía los suyos a compás del ritmo que Nowaki le daba, uno tierno y dulce, sin prisas ni lujuria. –Te amo.

-idiota –Le respondió frunciendo el seño, esa era de las cosas que mas de gustaban a Nowaki… ese 'idiota' claramente significaba un : Yo también.

Un profundo silencio se creó en el lugar, no era un silencio incómodo, al contrario era bien recibido y embriagador, Nowaki recostó su cabeza en el abdomen de el castaño, extrañaba tenerlo cerca…

-Por alguna razón estoy mareado… -Dijo cerrando los ojos y con un gesto muy claro de fastidio.

-Es por el golpe, pero ya te recuperarás –Le sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo. –Pero si te sientes mal descansa… estaré aquí toda la noche.

-Tu deberías descansar –Por algún motivo Hiroki se dio cuenta del estrés emocional que tenía su pareja, sabía que no era como antes, una chispa en sus ojos le hacia falta… no era el mismo Nowaki, no lo podría explicar pero había algo diferente en él… pero ¿qué era?, ¿preocupación?, ¿perturbación?. –Te ves muy cansado, y estás mas delgado… ¿Cuántos días dormí?

-Sólo dos días y medio… y yo siempre he sido delgado Hiro-san –Le respondió como si eso no fuera la gran cosa, tenía razón siempre había sido delgado, pero esta vez la ropa le quedaba mas floja que de costumbre. –Descansa, mañana será otro día.

-De acuerdo, pero no te muevas de aquí –Le ordeno antes de cerrar sus ojos, le costó un poco dormirse, ya que el estado de Nowaki no era tan 'normal' como él quería aparentar.

Nowaki al ver que su novio se dejaba llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, cerró el también los ojos y se puso a penar acerca de lo que le había dicho el doctor higurashi… ¿pertenecía a la mafia?, pero aquí la pregunta principal era… ¿qué tenía que ver Hiroki en todo esto?, y donde se había ido todo el dinero que se supone que él debe de tener, ambos viven en un apartamento normal, no muy caro pero tampoco muy barato, lo normal para una familia de clase media… Familia… como le gustaba esa palabra… pronto serían una de verdad.

Sería mejor olvidar el asunto de la persecución absurda que se tiene, intentaría vivir la vida como siempre y cuando todo estuviera nuevamente en paz hablaría con algún detective. Pero eso sería después… ahorita priorizaba la salud de sus hijos y de su hiro-san…

* * *

ESpero que les haya gustado, no sé cuando actualizaré, como dije en las notas del principio, mientras me sigan apoyando seguiré escribiendo, pero la verdad me desanimo cuando nadie comenta XD aunque siempre comentan y me alegra eso.

Nuevamente siento la demora.

A todas las personas chilenas que me leen, de todo corazón mi pésame por el terremoto que ocurrió en el pais, si no mal recuerdo due de 8.5 grados, lo lamento de todo corazón.

Nos vemos en l próxima.

_Atte:_

**Susu-chan**_  
_


	5. Declaración innecesaria

hOooooOOOlaaAAaaaaAA!!!! gente!!!! bueno siento (como siempre) la enorme demora, pero es mi último año de colegio y mi nota mínima es 8 ... con 7.9 suspendo la materia ._.

Espero que les agrade el capi!!

Junjou no me perteneces ò_ó

* * *

Jamás te dejaré ir .5

Los rayos del sol alumbraban un poco la habitación de cuidado intensivos, en el cual solo se podían observar dos personas ya que el acompañante de Hiroki durante su estancia en el lugar había sido trasladado de habitación apenas la noche pasada. Nowaki se encontraba un poco encorvado hacia adelante, claramente dormido, por otro lado el castaño acababa de despertarse, le dio una mirada rápida a la habitación y luego a su novio el cual yacía en la silla en una posición sumamente incómoda.

Intentó sentarse sin hacer ruido, pero fue imposible, se quejaba cada vez que intentaba mover un músculo y la cama rechinaba con cada movimiento, de poco a poco y como pudo se logró sentar al fin de cuentas, millones de pensamientos le vinieron de golpe incluyendo su 'accidente' era mas que obvio que alguien no lo quería en este planeta. Y al parecer Nowaki lo estaba investigando por sus propios medios.

Suspiro cansado, no quería pensar mas, pero no podía dejar que su novio se metiera en 'esos' problemas, ya suficiente tenía con saber que estaba embarazado… quizás lo supo desde el primer momento en que empezó a sentirse mal, quizás lo supo desde que trataba de controlar su humor para que el menor no se diese cuenta de que algo en él pasaba, ahora la mayor preocupación era… ¿Nowaki lo aceptaría así como era?... ¿Qué pasaría cuando averiguara de su estado? ... ¿Porqué a él?… Bufó molesto, porque todo le salía mal?... justo en estos momentos tenia que haber sido atacado?... no lo pudieron haber atacado antes o después?...

Hiroki frustrado cerro los ojos y se palpó el estómago. ¡Joder! Le tenía que decir a Nowaki toda su verdad…

-¿Tienes hambre? –Le preguntó un sonriente internista con cabello azulado, Hiroki se sorprendió al verse descubierto…

-Eh… eso creo-Contesto entrecerrando los ojos y agachando la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el menor al verlo tan decaído y deprimido -¿Te duele la cabeza?

-No, ahorita no gracias –Le respondió para volverse a recostar, le cansaba un poco estar sentado, la espalda le dolía un poco por el golpe que recibió al caer al suelo.

-¿Qué quieres de comer? –Le pregunto Nowaki acercándose un poco a él, topó su frente a la del castaño para medir su temperatura, sonrió satisfecho al ver como su Hiro-san se sonrojaba un poco por el acto.

-Idiota –Mumuró por lo bajo después de que Nowaki se separara –Creo que un pan con mermelada estaría bien.

-Bien te lo traigo enseguida –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió presuroso de la habitación, el castaño quedó acompañado de su sombra y de sus pensamientos, no lo quería hacer ya que sabía perfectamente que se ganaría un buen dolor de cabeza para el rato.

Hiroki se palpó suavemente su plano abdomen y controló estoicamente unas cuantas lágrimas que ansiaban por salir, las había retenido aproximadamente unas cuantas semanas, intentaba dejarlas ahí pero estas pesaban cual nubes llenas de agua; no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas, tenía que decir la verdad de una buena vez por todas, sabía que su secreto no estaría a salvo estando él en un hospital seguramente los doctores ya sabían que tipo de fenómeno era después de todo las muestras de sangre no mienten…

Se masajeo las manos nervioso para inmediatamente secarse esas lágrimas que lo hacía ver la personas mas débil y pequeña de este nefasto y asqueroso mundo, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y trató de calmar un punzante dolor que lo atacó de improviso,. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa, no se podía dejar llevar por cualquier tontería en esta situación un tanto delicada.

Se asustó cuando sintió la puerta de la enorme sala abrirse, era Nowaki y traía en una bandeja su desayuno, unas cuantas costadas con mermelada de fresa o cereza, un jugo de naranja que aparentaba ser natural por la pulpa que flotaba sobre el líquido y un pequeño florerito con una rosa blanca en el. No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque fuera una pequeña mueca, pero sabía que era una sonrisa, "el idiota sabe como conmoverme" pensó mientras se mordía disimuladamente el labio inferior.

-No era necesario tanto cursilería –Dijo haciendo un puchero de lo mas infantil, nowaki al verle esa expresión no pudo evitar querer acercarse y besarlo.

-No importa, tu solo come, y si no puedes déjame que te ayude.

-No te pases mocoso… -Le advirtió serio, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas porque fuera él quien le diera de comer.

Hiroki tomó su desayuno con calma, un silencio un tanto incómodo los rodeo, Nowaki no hablaba porque estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, al igual que Hiroki, este último sin embargo pensaba en la forma mas formal para decirle la verdad.

-Nowaki…

-¿si? –El aludido se sorprendió por el tono que ocupó el mayor, al parecer era de tristeza o nostalgia -¿Sucede algo?

-hay algo que tengo que decirte –Le digo dejando la bandeja con media comida a un lado.

-Adelante, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa –Lo animo a seguir, ya que no se podía imaginar por donde se tornaba la conversación.

-Sabes… yo desde muy pequeño he tenido algo que me hace diferente…. –Trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-continúa.

-Yo… tengo el don por decirte de alguna manera… de dar vida… y… creoqueestoyembarazado –Le soltó de golpe cerrando los ojos, no era como lo había planeado, pero al menos se lo había dicho.

Nowaki se desconcertó completamente, se supone que eso él no tenía porqué saberlo hasta cuando se recuperara y asumieran la afirmación de que eso no afectaría la salud mental de Hiroki, se paro de la silla en la cual se encontraba y caminó hasta la cama de su amante lo besó en los labios repetidamente hasta poder hablar finalmente.

-No te preocupes… lo sé… -Le dijo sonriendo con sinceridad y alegría, le colocó una mano en el estómago y lo acarició sobre la manta blanca del hospital –El doctor me lo dijo.

Hiroki no lograba procesar lo que Nowaki le había dicho, al parecer lo que pensaba se había vuelto realidad, pero Nowaki…. ¿estaba feliz?

-¿Esto te hace feliz? –Le pregunto un poco serio

-Si, hiro-san, soy el hombre mas feliz sobre el planeta. –Sonrió abiertamente, ganándose una extraña expresión del castaño

-Sabes ¡soy un fenómeno!, no es normal que un hombre esté 'embarazado'…

-Pero yo te amo así… -Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo con suavidad, su pareja por el contrario estaba un poco aturdida, sabía de antemano que Nowaki era optimista, pero esto sobrepasaba sus estadísticas completamente.

-Entonces… creo que… está bien… -susurro tratando de devolver con suavidad el abrazo, las manos y cualquier miembro del cuerpo le pesaba, recostó su cabeza en el hombro del menor, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de este, poco a poco, el de cabello azulado se separó y lo beso en los labios, al principio no había movimiento alguno, un simple roce, un simple tacto, Hiroki no pudo evitar entreabrir sus labios e iniciar con un beso un poco mas profundo, el médico se sorprendió por el acto, comúnmente él era el que tenía que dar el primer paso; mas que feliz dejó que su castaño lo guiara, y así fue, poco a poco y tímidamente el castaño comenzó a marcar el ritmo del beso, sumisamente coló su legua entre los labios del recién graduado siendo recibida por su compañera, feliz de verlo por fin en su 'hogar'; con todo el pésame del mundo Nowaki se tuvo que separar de él ya que no podía cansarlo y mucho menos robarle el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba en esta ocasión. Se separó suavemente de él sonriendo.

Hiroki vió el suelo completamente sonrojado, no estaba acostumbrado al ser el que dominara la situación y mucho menos a ser el que tenía la iniciativa, se recostó suavemente en el respaldo y cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

El pediatra notó como la bandeja con el desayuno que le había llevado hace un par de minutos ya no tenía nada de comida, la tomó en sus brazos dispuesta a irla a dejar donde las enfermeras y demás personal se encargaría de lavarlas.

-En seguida vuelvo –Anunció antes de desaparecer por la puerta que daba a la salida.

El castaño se quedó un poco pensativo acerca de la situación que se le presentaba, no era fácil para una mujer decirle que estaba embarazada… aunque eso es relativo, ya que depende mucho de la situación en la cual se encuentre; pero decirle a un hombre 'Felicidades, estas preñado', era algo subnormal. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y trató de no pensar en eso, le molestaba, no, mas bien le traía recuerdo malos, feos, su infancia, una infancia que prefería olvidar y jamás volverla a recordar.

Aguantó estoicamente un par de lágrimas que quería arrimarse y salirse por sus castaños ojos, el solo saber que de nuevo era 'el buscado' lo hacía sentir miedo, no miedo por él; si no miedo por Nowaki y por las criaturas que llevaba en su vientre.

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajar su mente, sería mejor que se fuera de ciudad o algo por el estilo, si era posible mudarse a Marte o a Venus, cualquier parte estaría bien… sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse, era Nowaki con un médico encargado –por lo que pudo deducir-, ambos se le acercaron y le tomaron la temperatura, revisaron todas las máquinas, le tomaron el pulso y demás.

-Por el momento está estable, lo vamos a trasladar a una habitación privada –Sonrió mientras preparaba una silla de ruedas para llevarlo.

-Como sea –Le espetó enfadado, se revisó internamente y pudo notar como no tenía nada de ropa interior, solamente vestía la manta blanca y delgada… su única prenda, se sonrojo en extremo y vio hacia otro lado –Nowaki ayúdame… pero solamente tú.

-Claro Hiro-san –Se acerco sonriente y acercó la silla de ruedas, con sus fuertes y grandes brazos tomó a su novio por las piernas y espalda, colocándolo con cuidado sobre la silla, pudo sentirme perfectamente el trasero de su Koi, por primera vez debería de agradecer que la tela de las batas de hospital fuera tan delgada y fácil de remover.

Empujó la silla de ruedas hasta llegar a la habitación que le correspondería, abrió la puerta con suavidad y pasaron ambos, Nowaki cerró la puerta al entrar, estaba mas que seguro que lo que ansiaba era privacidad, nuevamente lo cargó y lo recostó sobre la cama poniéndolo cómodo y todo. Se dio la vuelta para retirar su bata de turno y colocarla sobre un gancho que tenía la alcoba, al hacerlo el castaño vio un circulo rojo detrás de su cuello, no tan marcado, pero tenía una especie de alergia en la zona, era un rojo suave. El maestro en literatura y letras puso ojo crítico.

-Oye… ¿dónde te hiciste esa marca? –Preguntó con desconfianza, Nowaki en primer momento no sabía a lo que se refería, por lo que pareció no entender nada.

-¿Cuál marca?

-La que tienes en tu nuca.

Nowaki caminó hacia un espejo y vio a lo que Hiroki se refería, tenía una extraña marca redonda y un poco rojita, se llevó la mano a la zona y cómo un flash recordó al sujeto que los había atacado en las bodegas del muelle, le había puesto la pistola en ese mismo lugar… pero que recordara jamás lo golpeó, pero la psicología y la mente puede ser tan engañosa como cualquier político.

-Creo que me golpee con la escoba –Respondió sonriente, como siempre, no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado esa mentira, pero sería mejor que Hiroki no se enterara… no estaba muy seguro cual sería su reacción…

-Acércate –Le ordenó. SU pareja muy obediente como solía ser, se acercó y se sentó en la cama, dejó que el castaño le revisara el cuello y hablara. –No te has golpeado con la escoba… ¡no me mientas que no soy tonto!

-Sé que no lo eres… ¿pero porqué dudas que fue con la escoba?

-El golpe tiene una parte blanca en el centro… no topó con nada en esa 'parte'… parece mas bien la punta de una pistola…

Nowaki se quedó prácticamente en blanco… ¿cómo era posible que Hiro-san sacara esa conclusión tan repentinamente?, trató de que la voz no le temblara, enfrentó el rostro enfadado del castaño, la cual se deformo en una cara de angustia.

-Déjalo… no investigues nada… déjalo… -Susurro desviando la mirada, recordar sería doloroso, pero conocía a Nowaki y si no le decía la verdad, seguramente la terminaría descubriendo por otros medios no muy fiables… tenía que hablar y pronto.

-¿Qué sucede Hiro-san?

* * *

Gracias por todo!!!! el próximo capi ... veremos para cuando sale!!!

¿Algun comentario? XD


	6. Una verdad dolorosa

Me disculpo por mi enorme ausencia como siempre, no daré excusas, solo un lo siento vv

Aqui va el capi

* * *

Capitulo 6

Un mes había pasado por completo desde que ingresaron a Hiroki en el hospital, hace apenas tres días y le habían logrado dar de alta, ya que el castaño se resistía a permaneces un día mas en ese lugar, por todo se quejaba y trataba constantemente de irse por si mismo, una misma tarde Nowaki al ver que tenía ese comportamiento casi permanente, le pidió permiso a ese momento doctor de turno para poderlo sacar, asegurándole que él mismo lo iba a cuidar. El doctor por conocer a Kusama no le negó el permiso y Kamijou pudo salir de ese lugar con peste a alcohol y penicilina.

Era de noche en el modesto apartamento de ambos, Hiroki leía un libro muy calmadamente mientras que a la par de él se encontraba Nowaki revisando unos datos en el ordenador, desde que Hiroki salió del hospital no ha estado solo en ningún momento del día, el mas joven lo ha andado cuidado en todo momento, desde el cuarto hasta que iba al baño, al principio esos tratos y atenciones le molestaban al catedrático, pero luego se fue acostumbrando.

-Nowaki… -Le llamo con la mirada perdida en la lectura o al menos eso parecía aunque en realidad estaba viendo hacia la nada.

-¿qué sucede? –Fue si simple respuesta, de ser otras circunstancias hubiera contestado con un amable 'Hiro-san' al final de su oración.

-¿Hasta cuando estarás tan encaprichado? –Le pregunto enojado, ya que desde que le dijo –mas bien gritó- que no le contaría la verdad se había comportado de esa forma, y al castaño ya empezaba a dolerle, las primeras veces lo pasó por alto, pero esa frialdad lo estaba lastimando mas de ahínco.

-No estoy encaprichado, solo busco información por mis propios medios –Esa había sido la maldita respuesta que le había dado desde siempre.

Hiroki suspiró derrotado, completamente, no quería que el menor siguiera de esa manera, es verdad que pasaba con él la mayor parte del tiempo por no decir toda; pero en ese estado era como si solo su cuerpo estuviera con él.

-De acuerdo te contaré… pero si me juras de que lo dejarás en el pasado y que no te meterás en esto… -La intención de Hiroki no era esconderle las cosas, al contrario, lo quería proteger no quería que él saliera perjudicado de todo esto, se toco el abdomen ya un poco abultado por sus meses y suspiro. Notó como llamó la atención de Nowaki casi al instante. –Júramelo! –Le dijo mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y se acomodaba en la cama.

-Te lo juro… pero si meterme hace que tu estés bien, no dudes que romperé mi juramento. –Le dijo sin titubear. El maestro ya se esperaba una respuesta de esas, era… sencillamente Nowaki, lo podía conocer tan bien, así como algunas veces lo sorprendía.

-Bien… -Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de comenzar -Provengo de una familia rica, que siempre me mimo cuando era pequeño, mi madre murió antes de que yo cumpliera los cinco años… y el que se hizo cargo de mi después fue mi padre… -Hizo una pausa tratando de que las memorias no le afectaran. – Cuando estaba por cumplir los doce años extraños síntomas comenzaron a aparecer, me llevaron donde varios doctores y uno mencionó que esos síntomas eran por que era fértil, pero no fértil en el sentido de que puedo dar hijos… si no que… puedo tenerlos… -Hiroki se guardó silencio unos segundos y hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

Nowaki al ver esta acción de parte del castaño sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él y lo arrulló en un abrazo protector, la situación no debe de ser fácil para él, ni para nadie, pero en esos momentos el pediatra solo quería darle a conocer que pasara lo que pasara siempre iba a estar con él. Le dio un poco de espacio, pero siempre siguió con el abrazo.

-Cuando mi padre se enteró de eso, sintió asco de mi, el decía que era un fenómeno, la criatura mas asquerosa y rara de este mundo… llegó a tal grado de quererme asesinar por el simple hecho de llevar su apellido… él era muy conocido en un mundo que el mas poderoso es el sobrevive.

-La mafia… -Digo subconscientemente Nowaki, recordando lo que le había dicho el doctor Higurashi cuando hospitalizaron al que los había atacado.

Hiroki se sorprendió por lo que dijo, al parecer su querida pareja había averiguado bien, pero viendo la cara de desconcierto que tenía el pediatra aún le faltaba mucho datos para poder llegar a la verdad, lastimosamente esa verdad es muy horrible, sucia y de las peores cosas que hay en el mundo… haciéndose ricos a costa del trabajo bien intencionado de otras personas… haciéndose ricos por acabar a sangre fría con vidas ajenas, por contratos de otras personas…

-Si, nuestra riqueza era por esas organizaciones asquerosas, hubo un tiempo en el cual me enseñaron a hacer muchas cosas, como robar, matar con arma y espada… y todo eso; pero después de que se enteraran de mi 'enfermedad' todo eso se fue a la mierda, mi padre me odiaba, no deseaba verme… así que cuando cumplí los diecisiete años me fui de la mansión y me llevé mis ahorros, comencé una nueva vida y con mis promedios en uno de los colegios mas caros y con mejor reputación de la zona, no fue difícil entrar a la universidad. Me mudé a unos condominios cerca de la U para no demorar mucho en llegar… al año de estar como 'el hijo desaparecido', mi padre me encontró, y comenzó a mandarme amenazas escritas… las ignoraba todas, pero al parecer ahora por alguna razón… se enteró de que te tenía a ti… y pues… cuando vives con tu pareja… lo mas normal es… hacer "ese" tipo de cosas… y al hacerlas… engendrar –por puro acto de reflejo llevó una de sus manos a su abdomen, no quería rendirse, él pelearía con pistola y espada de ser necesario. –Tampoco le gustaba la idea de… hacerme pareja de otro hombre…

-¡Hiro-san! –Exclamó sorprendido, aun sin poderse creer toda la historia, Hiroki había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, había sido un maldito por haberse comportado tan fríamente con él. -¡Perdóname!, no tenía ni idea.

Ambos se quedaron en total silencio, no había nada mas que decir la verdad había sido rebelada, el pediatra abrazo mas protectoramente a su pareja, comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que su maquiavélico padre quería, seguramente lo quería eliminar, para no tener un "fenómeno" como lo llamaba ese maldito, en la familia; afianzó el abrazo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no se lo daría, claro que no… iba a luchar por su familia, llevaría a Hiro-san a un lugar seguro, para poder vivir en paz, por un tiempo…

El médico sintió como unas tibias gotas caían en sus brazos, ladeo la cabeza para ver como el castaño tenía sus ojos cerrados y de estos caían dichas gotas, acerco sus labios a ellas y con suavidad fue besando cada gota salina que iba cayendo.

-Todo estará bien, no pasará nada… -Nowaki recordó que aun le quedaba una semana de incapacidad, por lo que respiró tranquilo, el doctor Higurashi los iba a visitar cada dos días poniéndose al tanto de la situación de su paciente.

-Mi padre… querrá cumplir su objetivo… y no descansará hasta verme muerto…

-No digas eso, después de todo no lo permitiré… -Apretó un poco mas el abrazo, y besó su oreja suavemente –Yo los protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario… - Nowaki estaba muy serio, sus palabras eran verdaderas.

Comenzó a repartir suaves besos por todo el cuello de el catedrático, haciéndole suspirar, sin conformarse con eso , sus manos comenzaron a bajar poquito a poquito la pijama del castaño, dejando a su vista esa piel que clamaba por ser tocada, con delicadeza beso esa parte; movió todo su cuerpo y se posó encima del castaño, beso su cuello y su pecho, el mayor solo se dejaba hacer, estaba un poco sonrojado, tenía tiempo de no recibir ese tipo de caricias de parte de Nowaki, jadeaba entre cada toque, entre cada roce… ante cada suspiro.

-Nowaki… -Suspiro suavemente el castaño, disfrutando de todo, era simplemente fascinante, sintió como las grandes y cálidas manos del menor se posaban en su medio abultado abdomen y como lo acariciaban para luego acariciarlo con los labios, repartió diversos besos en la zona extasiado, le gustaba sentirse así…

-Te amo… -Fueron las palabras del de cabello oscuro, nunca en toda su vida había sido tan sincero como lo estaba siendo ahorita, daría todo por Hiro-san, si es necesario le vendería su alma al mismísimo diablo solo por asegurar su felicidad y la de sus bebés.

Siguió besando hasta llegar al límite del pantalón de Hiroki, sonrió de medio lado y con todo el cuidado que pudo, bajo lentamente esa prenda, dejando ver un flojo bóxer. Su 'presa' no dejaba de suspirar, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de estaba haciendo muy bien trabajo, ya que su pareja estaba sonrojado y con sus ojos entreabiertos. Acarició por encima de la única prenda, notando como se endurecía y palpitaba la entrepierna del mayor.

-Nowa… -Se arqueo un poco al sentir las manos de su amante en esa parte, hace tiempo que no lo tocaba…

-¿Si?, Hiro-san – Preguntó travieso sabiendo de antemano lo que pasaba.

Hiroki se dejó llevar por las manos de su amante, lo volvían loco, especialmente cuando tocaban ciertas zonas especiales de él, que solamente Nowaki conocía, sintió como su última prenda era despojada con una suavidad impresionante, el mayor se arqueo un poco hacia atrás al sentir unos cálidos labios que rodeaban con cierta presión su entrepierna, gemidos y jadeos eran los únicos sonidos que salían de su boca en ese mismo momento, el pediatra era el único ser sobre la tierra que podía producir ese tipo de sentimiento en él, ese remolino de emociones y de sensaciones entrecruzadas…

Nowaki deleitaba con mucha efusidad el miembro del escritor, extrañaba hacerlo sentir bien, extrañaba no tenerlo entre sus brazos, todas esas noches de desvelo tratando de encontrar alguna pista acerca de la familia kamijou, era toda una odisea, ya que no se encontraba nada, archivos registrados ni nada, lo único que tenían desde un principio fue el que los atacó, que en este momento ya está entre las rejas bajo el cargo de intento de asesinato y reuniones ilícitas. Ahora ya podía estar un poco mas tranquilo en cuanto a información se refiere, pero siempre debía estar alerta, ahora lo que le preocupaba era la protección de su amado… dejó de pensar por un momento mientras seguía disfrutando de los constantes temblores que el cuerpo de Hiro-san producía, le extasiaban en demasía al saber que él era el causante de esas reacciones tan eróticas.

-Me voy a… venir… -Fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño antes de liberar toda la energía que oprimía su miembro tan fuertemente, Nowaki gustoso lo tomo con deleite, lamió desde la base hasta la punta, tratando de que no se desperdiciara absolutamente nada.

-Delicioso… -

-Eres… un… pervertido… -Entre jadeo y jadeo lo pudo decir, muy en el fondo estaba feliz…

-Descansa Hiro-san –Le aconsejó, con mucho cuidado de no aplastarle se echó a la par de él y lo arropó con una manta, y lo acercó mas a su pecho. –Siento lo de antes… pero estaba muy metido investigando…

-Idiota…

Nowaki le dio un beso en sus castaños cabellos y lo dejó así, sintió como poco a poco la respiración del mayor se iba volviendo mas y mas pausada, se relajó por completo al ver que se había dormido, al parecer Hiro-san había sentido el cambio de su actitud, pero no lo hacía adrede, quizás si estaba molesto al principio, pero luego… se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, ahora miraba el porqué Hiro-san no se lo quiso contar todo desde un principio, no es una historia para nada fácil…

Tomó el libro que estaba leyendo el castaño y dejó a un lado, se acomodó y como pudo apagó la luz, sería mejor descansar por ahora, tenía mucho tiempo sin dormir, omitió la molestia que tenía entre piernas y se relajó hasta dejar que los brazos de Morfeo lo tomaran a él también.

_-¡Nowaki! ¡Nowaki! –Siento como una voz me llama desde la lejanía, conociendo el timbre de voz es el doctor Higurashi, me pregunto qué querrá, no hace un par de minutos que me he quedado dormido, abro los ojos con mucha pereza, no reconociendo el lugar… _

_-¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunto muy confundido, ¿adonde está Hiro-san?, no entiendo nada. _

_-En el hospital –Me responde un poco calmo, está nervioso, lo conozco, trata de ocultarlo pero no puede_

_-¿Hospital?, se puede saber que hago aquí? –Pregunto un poco alarmado, siento como todo se me va a la cabeza y un dolor punzante aparece de repente, de verdad que no puedo entenderlo… _

_-¿No lo recuerdas? – ¿Recordar el qué? No tengo idea de lo que sucede, estaba dispuesto a preguntar pero al ver que toma aire para hablar, lo dejo –Cuando salieron de su apartamento unos sujetos los interceptaron, a ti te golpearon… _

_Un sentimiento de miedo me invadió por completo… ¿adónde está Hiro-san? La palabra sujetos no me agrada, me paro decidido a averiguar todo lo que ha pasado_

_-¿Dónde está Hiro-San? –noto como la cara del doctor se entristece, algo me dice que esa no es una buena señal… aunque tampoco es necesario ser un genio para saberlo._

_-A él… le dispararon en el pecho… está muerto… _

_Siento como mi corazón da un vuelco, las fuerzas en mis piernas han diminuido hasta el grado de hacerme caer, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas casi al instante… ¿porqué no lo protegí?... siento mi cuerpo mas liviano de lo normal y luego todo se vuelve absolutamente oscuro… _

_

* * *

_

_Agradezco principalmente a mis fieles lectoras que apesar del tiempo que las hago esperar siempre están atentas, y me dejan comentarios, ^^ _

_Lo lamento una vez mas, la historia no está con fines de lucro o algo por el estilo solo es diversión ¿de acuerdo?. _

_**susume22 **  
_


	7. Lo casi inevitable

Aqui nuevo capi vv espero que sea de su agrado ^^ y siento la demora de una semana exacta y me disculpo asi porque le prometi a Washuuu actualizar el sábado pasado, pero no sabía que tenía exámenes T.T, aqui va el capi

* * *

Nowaki abrió los ojos tremendamente asustado, se llevó una mano al flequillo y lo notó mojado, su respiración estaba agitada a tal grado de dolerle el pecho, trató de tranquilizarse un poco al notar de que solamente había sido un mal sueño; se dispuso a dar media vuelta para volver a dormir, pero algo lo hizo asustarse… a la par de él no había nadie, ningún cuerpo menudo al cual abrazar. Se quedó estupefacto al ver la cama vacía.

-Hiro-san… -murmuró a penas un poco, el peor de los miedos se apoderó de su ser. De un salto se levantó de la cama y casi corriendo comenzó a registrar toda la casa, su temor aumentaba con cada paso que daba… si le llegaba a pasar algo malo, no se lo perdonaría.

Bajó hacía el primer piso del apartamento que compartían y sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo al escuchar como la llave del grifo era cerrada lentamente, bajó los últimos escalones de manera calmada y tranquila, con mucho silencia se acerco a la figura del castaño para darle por detrás un abrazo sorpresa. El escritor se sobresaltó un poco al sentir los enormes brazos rodearlo por los hombros, suspiró un poco al ver como el mayor lo aferraba cada vez mas contra su cuerpo. Como pudo, se dio la vuelta quedando frente a su querido opresor.

-¿estás bien?

-Ahorita mismo estoy perfectamente –Vaya susto el que se había dado, maldito sueño, al parecer alteró un poco su sistema nervioso.

El mayor estiró la mano para comprobar la temperatura de Nowaki, y en efecto, aunque el menor dijera que estaba bien su calor corporal le decía otra cosa ya que se encontraba un poco alto, aparte de eso su rostro mostraba agitación, estaba sonrojado y un poco sudado y sus labios no tenían nada de color.

-La verdad es que no te creo –Le refutó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mas alto, definitivamente el trabajo terminaría matando a Nowaki, o también cabía la posibilidad del que lo terminara matando fuera el mismo, de una manera indirecta. –Ve arriba a descansar.

El de mayor estatura se sintió verdaderamente enternecido por la muestra de preocupación de su pareja, aunque le gustaría descansar, aun se sentía asustado por el sueño… pero es que… fue tan real que casi por un momento pudo sentirlo, de hecho lo sintió, su corazón y pecho aún dolían de tal sorpresa, como acto instintivo abrazó a Hiroki protectoramente, no podía permitir que algo le pasara, que algo se le fuera de las manos, por ignorante o por no estar al margen de la situación, pero se sentía ya mas tranquilo, conocía la historia y con lo que se enfrentaba.

-Iré solo si subes conmigo.

-Tengo que limpiar la cocina, por si no lo has notado está un poso desordenada –Le explicó señalando el desayunador y la estufa, todo aún estaba caliente ya que recién se había preparado un bocadillo, últimamente los antojos que tenía eran menos extraños, no como antes que pedía desde alcohol hasta carne, lo que los bebés le pedían ahora era mas casero y mas barato.

-La ordeno luego, pero por favor ven conmigo.

Su voz sonaba mas ronca de lo normal, al parecer no estaba bien anímicamente, no podía lograr articular palabra sin que se le quebrara el sonido. Hiroki al notarlo no protestó mas y accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-De acuerdo –Se separó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto que compartían, la situación iba de mal en peor de manera psicológica para ambos, el miedo y la paranoia parecía invadirlos.

Nowaki dejó pasar primero a Hiroki, dejó que se acostara y acomodara, se sentía muy cansado después de todo no había conseguido descansar casi nada, tal vez dormir, pero las pesadillas solo le dieron mas dolor a su pecho, por ende no descansar. Se echó nuevamente a la par de su amante y lo abrazó posesivamente, se sintió feliz y completo, su tan querido y amadao Hiro-san se encontraba con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y con la mirada desviada, aun no se terminaba de acostumbrar del todo a las muestras de afecto y caricias del menor, eso era bueno, ya que aparentemente el amor en vez de irse se hacía cada vez mas fuerte entre ambos.

El mas alto por instinto y placer colocó su mano en el pequeño abultado vientre de Hiro-san, lo acarició suavemente por encima de la ropa, no bastándole con eso coló su mano entre la floja camisa del castaño, este por otro lado suspiraba y se estremecía ante tales caricias que lo hacían perder la razón, de una forma muy sumisa el catedrático, escondió su delatador rostro en el pecho de su pareja, realmente le gustaba mucho esos mini masajes en esa zona específica.

La mano del pediatra subía y bajaba constantemente al grado de hasta excitarlo, su mano era grande y muy cálida, sus dedos traviesos se movían de tal manera que hacía que ninguna parte quedara sin ser tocada. Fuertes sonidos que provenían del lado de la calle hizo que la atención de ambos se desviara, perdiendo la pasión del momento, verdaderamente ese bullicio empezó de pronto ¿qué pasará?.

-Iré a ver –Nowaki le dio un beso en los labios antes de levantarse, se asomó cuidadosamente a la ventana, desde ahí se podía ver muy bien lo que sucedía. Se sorprendió al ver como unos hombres intentaba entrar al edificio, siendo detenidos por dos guardias del lugar.

Kusama sintió como la sangre le faltaba en ese mismo instante al verlos, dichos hombres andaban de negro y en el cinto se notaban bultos, que desde la lejanía no pudo enfocar muy bien, pero presintió que eran armas. Hizo mala cara al notar como de tanto hablar con el guardia, este los dejó pasar de todas formas, maldita seguridad pagada.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó el castaño al ver como el menor no se movía ni un centímetro y como su palidez iba cada vez en aumento, al igual que los temblores de su cuerpo.

-Será mejor salir de aquí

-¿Eh?

Su directa y casi autómata respuesta asustó un poco al mayor, ya que Nowaki no solía evadir preguntas, quizás ocultar cosas pero cuando le preguntaba algo, no lo evadía de esa manera tan notoria. Suspiró completamente agobiado al ver coma el pediatra recogía algunas cosas de suyas y las guardaba en una maleta, ¿porqué solo sus pertenencias?, ¿Por qué no también las del azabache? sin hacer una pregunta mas Hiroki se levantó de la cama y se cambió de ropa, siguió en todo momento al mas alto sorprendiéndose por la rapidez y agilidad de sus movimientos.

Salieron de la casa con pocas de sus pertenencias, la adrenalina comenzaba a crecer en el cuerpo del castaño, imaginándose mas o menos lo que puede estar pasando, a partir de ese momento el miedo y terror lo invadieron, evitando hacerlo pensar con claridad; bajaron por unas escaleras de emergencia, teniendo muy en cuenta que en cualquier momento los podían alcanzar. Kamijou cansado de todo eso, se atrevió a preguntar de una manera un tanto enojada.

-¡¿Se puede saber de que o mas bien de que corremos Nowaki?.

-Abajo hay unos hombres… con… armas… -Su respiración estaba muy pesada, sentía como el oxígeno le faltaba. Con manos temblorosas y apenas entendible caligrafía escribió en un papel una dirección –por favor, Hiro-san, toma un taxi y dale esta dirección.

-¿De quien…?

-¡Rápido!

Hiroki terminó de bajar las escaleras de incendios y de mala gana cogió el taxi detrás del edificio, volteo la mirada una última vez mirando como Nowaki regresaba al apartamento mientras a él lo llevaban a quien sabe donde.

-¿Adónde señor? –Preguntó el taxista

-A la siguiente esquina –Fue la respuesta cortada respuesta del castaño, no pensaba dejar ahí, solo a Nowaki; a quien buscan era a él no a su amante. Ignoró la mirada extrañada del chofer y se limitó a suspirar, ciertamente su vida siempre había sido una pesadilla y estaba haciendo que la vida de Nowaki fuera lo mismo… sus malos sueños se estaban haciendo realidad.

Escuchó claramente como el desconocido pronunció un divertido y en tono de burla "Hemos Llegado", El castaño se bajó del auto con mala cara y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su apartamento, se maldecía por haberle desobedecido a nowaki, después de tanto trabajo que le costó sacarlo, pero no podía permitir que le hicieran daño al amor de su vida…

Nowaki regresó ya mucho mas tranquilo a la casa, tomó un par de cosas y las empacó en una maleta lo mas rápido que pudo. 2Hiro-san seguramente ya va camino para la casa del doctor Higurashi" pensó confiado, el doctor siempre le ofreció su casa por alguna situación de estas llegaba a pasar. Se sobresaltó al sentir como la puerta de la sala principal era botada de una sola patada, con manos temblorosas terminó de hacer la maleta y de cerrarla… salir por la ventana no era una buena opción, no era ni el primer, ni el segundo piso como para hacerlo y salir sin al menos una fractura.

-Si te quedas quieto y haces lo que te pedimos, no te mataremos –Le ordenó cruelmente una voz grave, Kusama levantó ambas manos y se dio la vuelta, era mejor eso a tratar de escapar en miles de pedazos –Bien… ahora dime… ¿Dónde está Kamijou Hiroki?.

El de cabello oscuro no pudo evitar sorprenderse, se acababa de enterar de todo y ya estaba de esta manera.

-No lo sé

-¿cómo que no sabes?, te he investigado un poco y sé que eres su pareja… -Le gritó con diversión, era un sujeto muy extraño, al parecer le gustaba lo que hacía.

-Peleamos y… salió furioso –mintió, pero si era por el bien de él… no había gran problema.

-Una cosa mas… ¿De quien es esa maleta que está recién hecha? –Preguntó desconfiado apuntando con el arma.

-Mía… -Nowaki no pensaba contestar mas de lo que se le preguntaba.

-¿Te pensabas mudar por una simple pelea?... vaya según mi criterio se querían… pero creo que solo buscabas sexo de parte de él… da igual –Dijo sin interés, y encogiéndose de hombros, nowaki trató de no alterarse demasiado, maldito desgraciado… ¿cómo se atrevía?.

-No lo quiero, lo amo… y la preparo p'orque soy doctor y tengo turno toda la semana –Mintió nuevamente, había medio mentido, ya que lo primero mas cierto no podría ser, pero luego… -Y… ¿tu quien eres?... ¿policías o algo así? –preguntó con fingida inocencia, no quería exponerse ni exponer a Hiroki diciendo cosas que ya sabía, pero sin embargo eran peligrosas. –Digo… por su ropa.

Ambos hombres rompieron en carcajadas por su aparente 'ignorancia'

-Al parecer Kamijou no te ha contado nada, vaya confianza la que te tiene –Ese sujeto lo estaba haciendo enojarse demasiado… -En resumen… somos aniquiladores de fenómenos… algo así como los hombre de negro. –Otra estridente carcajada se escuchó en la habitación.

Nowaki apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta el momento lo había logrado soportar, pero llamarle fenómeno… tenía ganas de decirles unas cuantas verdades y de paso golpearles y dejarles como puré de papas en el suelo, sin embargo ellos tenían armas… pero si quería conservar su vida y la de su amante era mejor quedarse callado un buen rato. Un ruidito lo sacó de su letargo de pensamientos.

-¿qué pasa? Tengo una plática muy amena con el novio de la presa –Respondió a un aparato negto muy pequeño que al parecer era un radiotransmisor, el sujeto ese era un maldito despreocupado, ya que se había guardado la pistola y estaba con una pose muy fácil de desequilibrar y botar –Ya, entiendo, de acuerdo bajamos en seguida.

-Bien… -Dijo una vez que había cortado con la comunicación –Nos vamos, fue entretenido hablar contigo, ah si! Y tengo una noticia para ti, a partir de ahora, tu y Kamijou no pelearán nunca mas… ya que pronto serás viudo, Adiós –Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Nowaki comenzó a respirar con dificultad, como le indicaba el hombre ese, habían capturado a Hiro-san, quería salir atrás de ellos y matarlos a todos, pero su cuerpo no pasaba responderle en absoluto, sintió como las piernas le cedieron y quedó sentado en la cama… si tan solo le hubiera sacado antes del lugar seguramente no lo hubieran tomado… caminó tembloroso hasta la ventana, su corazón dio un vuelco muy doloroso al ver la melena castaña entrando a un auto… sin poderlo evitar su lágrimas comenzaron a salir una por una. En un ataque de ira y furia en si mismo comenzó a lanzar todo lo que había a su paso, importándole una mierda si se hería o no.

Ya era demasiado tarde para ir atrás del carro, solo le quedaba una cosa, que era esperar… confiaba en Hiroki y que este lograría escapar, lo que le preocupaba aun mas era su condición… lo hacía sentir aun mucho mas miserable… sus bebés.

* * *

Eso fue todo... ¿tomatazos? ¿piedras? se espera de todo por hacer sufrir a Nowaki, veremos que tan bien avanza la historia... segun como esté mi humor será un final trágico o feliz... solo espero que esté feliz, no quiero matar a nadie -.-

Bien... eso es todo, coments ya saben siempre a la orden... hasta luego

**susume22**


	8. El reencuentro

He aqui con un nuevo capi, que si no es por Kathy-chan, no lo subo ahora XD seguramente hasta... una fecha desconocida... bueno a leer... aah si el disclaimer..

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla... **

* * *

Dos eternos meses habían pasado desde el desastroso hecho de la desaparición de Hiroki, Nowaki le había buscado por cielo, tierra y mar desde ese mismo día que se sintió incompetente por no haber hecho nada, primero le pidió ayuda al doctor Higurashi, este realmente consternado de lo que había sucedido le brindó toda la ayuda que pudo y hasta mas, sin embargo, sus contactos no pudieron hacer mucho ya que el lugar que antes habían encontrado como pista, misteriosamente fue quemado un día después de el… ¿secuestro?... por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Kusama había estado sufriendo enfermedades en esos dos meses, cualquier virus que le tocaba lo mandaba al hospital de inmediato, su alimentación era escasa, su salud mental estaba por los suelos, la única fuerza que le quedaba para seguir viviendo, era la esperanza de que encontraría a Hiroki algún día… no se daría por vencido, si era necesario bajaría hasta el mismísimo infierno, para poder simplemente verlo. A partir de la quinta semana Nowaki no comía cosas sólidas ya que inmediatamente las vomitaba, su estructura anatómica estaba realmente lamentable, cualquiera que le viera diría que tiene una enfermedad incurable, su piel, mas pálida de lo normal, sus ojos rojos y con ojeras, su cabello desordenado y un tanto largo al igual que su barba; toda la ropa que tenía le quedaba grande, al igual que las gabachas.

Higurashi le había estado brindando apoyo en todo sentido, no lo dejaba solo casi nunca, dormían en la misma casa, por parte de la familia del doctor no hubo mayor problema ya que conocían la situación del pediatra.

Un día Nowaki se encontraba revisando unos documentos que había conseguido en la policía, los había leído miles de veces, sabía que algo estaba escondido entre cada letra, llevaba exactamente treinta y dos horas sin dormir, su cabeza le dolía horrores, pero no iba a ceder en cuando a su investigación, lo tenía que encontrar… ya había llorado demasiado…

-Niño, deberías de irte a la cama… tienes mas de un día sin dormir… -Le dijo una voz suave a un lado, Kusama sonrío apenas de medio lado y levantó la vista, agradeciéndole con la mirada a esa señora un tanto mayor por su preocupación. -¿Sabes?... si sigues de esta manera volverás a enfermar, me preocupas…

-Lo siento señora, pero quiero tener mas pistas… algo… -Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y vió fijamente el papel, las mismas letras, lo mismo …nada… era su pista, absolutamente nada… pero la perseverancia es la madre del éxito… ese pensamiento lo tenía muy presente en su mente.

-Toma, te traje un té –La señora le dio una taza con un líquido ocre humeante, había perfectamente que tenía calmantes, no dijo nada y se lo tomó de un solo trago, al parecer dormir un poco no le haría daño, aunque tendía el mismo sueño de siempre.

-Gracias…

La señora sonrió y se llevó la taza de vuelta hacia la cocina, Nowaki sintió casi de inmediato como los párpados le pesaban bastante, caminó hacia su cama y se acostó, no sintió en qué momento su cuerpo se relajó por completo y se olvidó de todo, se sintió

aliviado por eso, no sentía nada, no escuchaba nada…

Abrió los ojos un poco confundido, tal y donde se había quedado dormido, había despertado, era de noche, al parecer había dormido alrededor de doce horas, su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que dormir también se le estaba imposibilitando, con enorme torpeza caminó hacia la ventana y bajó su vista a la calle, no había nada, solamente pasaban uno que otro gato, suspiró agobiado y triste, no tenía nada para encontrarlo. Cerró los ojos por un momento tratado de aclarar sus pensamientos y de centrarse en Hiroki, trataba de recordar sus toques, sus caricias, las formas tan dulces en la que raras veces los trataba… las veces que le había dicho un tímido "_te amo_" mientras se demostraban el amor mutuo. Parecían tan lejanas… sintió hiel en la garganta al recordar todo eso, las personas no valoran a los demás hasta cuando los han perdido, pero en su caso, siempre lo valoró mas que a nada, mas que a su propia vida… y ahora está completamente esfumado…

Abrió los ojos y regreso su mirada completamente perdida a la ventana, las luces de la calle aun estaban encendidas, aun era pronto para pagarlas, la alarma de su celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, lo tomó y se sorprendió al ver que eran las cuatro de la madrugada, tiró el móvil hacia la cama y apoyó su frente en el frío vidrio de el pequeño mirador, llevó una de sus manos hacía el estómago, este le ardía horrores ya que su dieta era desordenada hasta el punto de no probar bocados en días. Recordó como muchas veces el joven rubio policía se le había insinuado después de la desaparición de Hiroki, eso lo hacía ponerse furioso… haciendo que su dolor interno aumentara. Suspiró pesadamente por segunda vez, algo le hizo bajar la mirada hacia la calle, vio con tristeza a una melena oscura, por la luz, caminar a paso muy lento y deambulante, se sostenía con un bastón un poco pequeño, parecía herido…

El doctor no puedo ignorarlo, asi que bajo con mucho cuidado y lo alcanzó, al hacerlo notó como esta figura se desplomaba sin mayor reparo en sus brazos, lo tomó con firmeza, sintiendo como este no pesaba la mayor cosa, por sus ropas se miraba que todo iba bien, pero al cargarlo se podía asegurar que era todo lo contrario. El corazón del doctor comenzó a latir con una violencia exagerada al verle el rostro, los ojos del hombre estaban entreabiertos y le costaba respirar, su rostro pálido y sus labios casi morados el frío que hacía… Nowaki llevó al desconocido hasta su cuarto, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado perfectamente a la escasez de luz, con mucho cuidado lo colocó en la cama, encendió la luz para poder revisarlo, pero al hacerlo sus ojos no creían lo que veían, el que estaba en su cama… era Kamijou Hiroki…

El corazón latía desbocado, sin embargo rápidamente un dolor punzante en su pecho le hizo reaccionar, ¿Qué habrá sucedido con…? Con un temor indescriptible dirigió su vista hacia el notoriamente plano estómago de Hiroki, con manos temblorosas se acercó al castaño, acariciándole su rostro demacrado y sus cabellos, no pudo evitar besarle los labios, la frente, la punta de la nariz y el cabello, sus lágrimas eran incontenibles, estaba realmente feliz ahora, solo temía una cosa mas… sus bebés… llevó sus manos hacía el broche de el enorme abrigo que cargaba, lo desabotonó y se sorprendió por lo que vió, mas lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos azules, era sencillamente incontenibles, no podía hacer mas… acarició el abdomen de su amante para luego colocar suavemente la frente en él.

Sintió como una mano se movió hacía el estómago y se sorprendió al ver a Hiroki despierto, aturdido, se notaba que no le reconocía en lo mas mínimo, ya que tenía una mirada muy a la ofensiva. Era de entenderse, después de todo su aspecto era horrible… y se sentía como una madre cuidando a sus cachorros, ya que su abdomen era orgullosamente esbelto.

-Hiro-san… -Dijo apenas en un susurro, en un impulso incontenible se lazó a sus labios con suavidad. –Soy realmente feliz ahora… nadie nos va a volver a separar… nunca… -Sus palabras estaban cargadas de sentimiento acompañado por lágrimas, Hiroki estaba vivo, y sus hijos seguían ahí, los había protegido con todo.

-Nowa… No…

-No hables, déjame curarte… -Corrió rápidamente hacía el botiquín que tenían y comenzó a curarlo poquito a poquito, sintió una gran ira cuando vió el frágil cuerpo lleno de moretes, mordidas y muy débil, sin embargo su estómago estaba un poco pequeño para tener los meses que ya llevaba, solo le quedaba tener fe, después de todo el destino los había vuelo a reunir… Curó todas las heridas con parsimonia mientras iba besando cada una de ellas, le reviso por completo y se sintió morir cuando notó signos de violación y de maltratos en las piernas.

-Nowa.. –Su voz carrasposa era lastímera para cualquier otra persona, su cabeza daba vueltas, le dolía todo el cuerpo, escapar fue lo mejor, ya no estará mas sometido, aunque siente temor de que vengan por Nowaki… cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el descanso, ahora ya estaba seguro, después de una semana de andar.

Nowaki después de curar el cuerpo de Hiroki se acostó suavemente a la par de él y lo acogió en sus brazos, tomándolo con delicadeza, lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, extrañaba horrores estas situaciones con él.

-Te amo.. te amo, te amo… -Le repetía al oído sin parar.

El doctor Higurashi al escuchar tanto ruido en la habitación de su huésped decidió ir a ver lo que ocurría, ya que la última vez que había pasado eso Nowaki estaba colapsando por tanto estrés y lo tuvieron que ingresar en el hospital de emergencia.

-Nowa! –Apenas pudo decir, se quedó de piedra ante lo que estaba viendo, Nowaki tenía a alguien abrazado muy protectoramente, se acercó con cautela y se sorprendió al ver un cabello castaño, mas oscuro de lo habitual, al ver mas de cerca pudo ver que en efecto era Hiroki, en un estado lamentable, pero ambos se veían realmente en paz.

Mañana tendría muchas cosas que preguntarle al pediatra, no entendía nada, pero sería mejor esperar hasta que despierten, se veían tan serenos y felices, que era mejor no romper el momento, sonrió para si y apagó la luz del cuarto, salió y se fue directamente a su pieza con la cabeza llena de preguntas, seguramente esta noche no va a poder dormir.

Nowaki abrió los ojos, entre sus brazos se encontraba al hombre que había amado siempre, no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y verlo con ternura, le beso la mejilla y lo acaricio con suavidad, ahora a la luz del día su aspecto no era muy agradable, estaba tan delgado que los pómulos se le marcaban bastante, tenía ojeras y heridas alrededor de la cara.

-Hiro-san… te he echado mucho de menos –Le decía susurrante, tomó el celular que se encontraba a la par de él y revisó la hora, un poco mas y eran las tres de la tarde. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a traer algo de comer, en el camino se encontró al doctor Higurashi completamente solo sentado en la sala de estar.

-Docto…

-Buenos días… -Le interrumpió –Nowaki, seré directo contigo… ¿al que tienes en el cuarto es a Kamijou?

-Si! –Le respondió entusiasta – Ahorita mismo le prepararé algo de comer por si despierta…

-Me alegra mucho, está bien ahora y eso es lo que importa… pero… ¿cómo es que está ahí? –Pregunto incrédulo aun de haberlo ido a ver como siente veces.

-Ayer en la noche pasó por la calle, le vi y… le quise ayudar, pero cuando intenté curarlo me di cuenta de que era él… -Nowaki contaba con tanta naturalidad y alegría que le parecía fantástico a Higurashi, se miraba mucho o mas vivo aunque fuera un zombie viviente.

* * *

He aahi el capitulo del mes XDDDD espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente describiré por lo que pasó Hiroki antes de llegar ahi y cómo fu que llego a estar asi :3

¿Pedradas?. ¿tomátes?... todo es bienvenido... menos botellas y pedazos de vidrio XDDD

**susume22**


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno luego de un año de no actualizar les vengo con este cacaso capi vv pero es lo que habia , luego prometo que se pondra mejor, es que fue horrible este año, fue el ultimo de colegio y entre eventos y demás... bueno

Disfurten el capi!

* * *

**Jamás te dejaré ir.**

**FLASH BACK **

**P.O.V. Hiroki**

Si fuera otra persona la que hubiera estado en peligro seguramente no me hubiera importado el dejarle, sin embargo es Nowaki… me meto al carro con una mala cara, no tengo planeado decir absolutamente nada, voy escuchando como los hombres de mi "padre" van a la par riéndose de las aparentes mentiras que les dijo Nowaki, no puedo evitar el sonreír de lado al escucharles, al parecer tenía planeado protegerme con su vida, agacho un poco mi cabeza para esconder mis ojos bajo mi flequillo, me siento feliz, voy temblando, pero estoy feliz, el chico estará bien, no le pasará nada, me metí solo en este barullo, solo tengo que salir. Paso mi mano por mi estómago y no puedo hacer más que suspirar.

-Vamos… ¿porqué no te ríes con nosotros? Seguramente te hubiera encantado ver la cara de tu asqueroso amante -Escucho a uno, la sangre me hierve horrores, pero tampoco puedo perder la calma con estúpidas provocaciones.

-¡Cierto!, vamos riéte! Tu querido doctorsito tiene sus dones… ¿cómo es en la cama?

Cierro los ojos y trato de omitirlos, no quiero escuchar esto; esta situación es realmente incómoda, mi temor ha desaparecido de repente pero me vuelve cuando recuerdo que no estoy solo, tengo algo que proteger, Nowaki hizo hasta lo imposible por hacerlo, ahora es mi turno de arreglar esto. Mi padre me va a escuchar.

Siento como un objeto duro impacta contra mi cabeza, cierro los ojos y no siento nada mas…

Abro los ojos y no puedo ver nada, el lugar esta muy frio, el suelo parece ser de hierro y apesta a grasa y a taller, trato de taparme la nariz, pero unas cadenas rechinan al moverme, genial me han esposado de manos y pies, estornudo un par de veces y trato de determe cuando escucho a alguien acercarse, abren la puerta y dada la luz me dejan completamente ciego, haciendo que la silueta que está enfrente me sea irreconocible.

-Toma, come… fenómeno… -Me tiran algo que está jodidamente asqueroso, saco un poco la lengua hasta alcanzarlo, no me rebajaré a este nivel asi que es mejor que no coma, veo hacia todos lados tratando de ver algún lugar donde pueda escapar, esto no puede ser posible… La sombra sale y cierra la puerta nuevamente, trato de pararme pero las piernas me tiemblan, al parecer han dormido mis tendones y lo sé porque no aguanto la pantorrilla.

¿Cuántos días habrán pasado? ¿Cuántos meses tengo de estar aquí? Perdí la noción del tiempo desde hace ¿qué?... desde que no sé nada de nada. Cierro los ojos y me resigno, toco mi vientre, por algún motivo lo siento hasta más grande ¿pero cómo es posible que esté más grande si no he comido nada desde hace mucho tiempo? O al menos… yo no lo recuerdo… ¿Cuál es el objetivo de mi maldito padre de tenerme aquí si no va amatarme ni a utilizarme? Ni siquiera se ha dignado a venir y escupir mi falta en la cara. ¿Esta es su venganza?. ¡Qué ridículo!.

Abro los ojos y algo borroso logro ver, un chico un tanto pequeño se acerca a mi y me toma en sus brazos, si tuviera mas fuerzas me alejaría, pero sus brazos, parecen mucho mas gentiles que los de los sujetos que me han agarrado.

-He venido a darte de comer… -Su voz es muy suave, apenas parece un niño.

-¿Quién e-eres? –Le puedo preguntar apenas en un susurro.

-¿yo? Me dicen Ren. -¿Quién es él? Y por qué me da de comer, pongo resistencia al principio, no puedo dejar que me de lo que él desea, podría tener veneno o algo… -Kamijou… -¿Cómo conoce mi nombre? –No te asustes, no te haré nada. Al parecer has recuperado tu conciencia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Me alejo ahora si de él y me golpeo contra el frio muro de hierro.

-Cálmate… yo soy un ¿secuestrado?... te doy de comer desde hace casi un mes y medio, al parecer estabas en shock y simplemente obedecías…

Me llevo una mano a mi cabeza y me quedo sorprendido, ahora entiendo el porqué mi estómago está mas grande, pero, pero…

-Me enteré de tu condición porque un guardia me pidió que te cuidara y que no te dejara morir… -Bien ahora me siento muy confundido, la verdad es que no lo logro comprender del todo… ¿estuve en shock por un mes y medio? ¿eso no se le llamaría coma? Mi padre es tan retorcido que… no lo entiendo… -Déjame decirte algo, yo al igual que tu soy un "fenómeno" y me secuestraron para pedir rescate, mi padre me ha vendido como mousntro y el rescate se lo piden a mi pareja… ellos no buscan dinero… lo que buscan es hacer sufrir a los demás…

Ahora si que no entiendo nada de nada, trato de atar cabos sueltos y al parecer mi padre tiene algo en contra de los donceles…. ¿por eso nunca me quiso? ¿por eso jamás me dio la más mínima tención?

-Será mejor que comas, tu niño está muy bien, apenas nos dan de comer para ellos…

-Ö sea que tu… también… -Un asintimiento de cabeza de parte suya me hizo entenderlo, le veo su abdomen y no puedo divisar nada.

-No te apresures, tengo tres meses apenas, no está tan avanzado como el tuyo –Ahora entiendo, bueno al parecer ya no estoy solo, pero ¿qué me pudo haber ocurrido para haber quedado en shock por tanto tiempo?

-Sabes… ¿sabes que me pasó para estar asi por un mes y medio? –Le pregunto directo y serio, mi voz es un poco quebradiza, no tengo fuerzas para casi nada.

-… -Su silencio me incomoda, me estresa, me fatiga, me pone de los nervios, me todo!

-¡contesta joder!

-pues te… te…

-Te qué? –Pregunto ya exasperado

-Jugaron con tu cuerpo… los primeros minutos gritaste y luego nada. –Me quedo paralizado ante su respuesta, esto no podría haber sido peor.

-¿porqué mierdas no me han matado? ¡Nada les cuesta! –Le miro bajar la mirada y llevarse las manos a los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Lo que quieren es… que nuestros bebés nazcan para asesinarlos… frente a nuestros ojos –Trago un enorme bloque de hiel, al punto de dolerme horrible… son unos mounstros… tibias lágrimas bajan de mis ojos sin percatarme muy bien de ellas. Su llanto me crispa aun mas…

-¿sabes cómo salir de aquí?

-Si… pero está poblado de guardias, es… en la parte trasera –Me limpio mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano y espero a que deje de hipar, para poder hablar, tengo que agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

-Esta noche saldremos… -Trato de levantarme, me sorprendo al ver que ya no tengo cadenas ni nada ¿me las habrán quitado porque estaba completamente 'out'? sin embargo Ren aún las tiene, tomo una vara de hierro que está a la par y golpeo la cadena que une sus miembros con el suelo, hago una estaca y trato de sacar el ancla, lo logro luego de unos minutos. –Guíame y yo te seguiré…

-¿estás loco? A penas y te puedes mantener en pie

-Sí, quiero irme de aquí; cuando salgamos me repondré como sea… -Logramos salir con éxito, al llegar al área de guardias no fue fácil salir, tomamos las pistolas de los que estaban cerca de la bodega para luego dispararles a los demás; no estoy seguro en que parte estamos tampoco que si los he matado, pero no es tiempo de pensar en eso ahorita. Salimos luego de un par de horas de disparos y demás.

Al llegar al aire libre nos sorprendemos, no conozco esta costa, ni nada de ella, corremos un poco, hasta donde nos dan los pies antes de caer fatigados en el suelo, donde unas personas la cual reconocí como doctores nos ayudaron…

Nos despertamos de mañana Ren se encontraba a la par mía, un señor nos aconsejo que nos bañáramos y cambiáramos, nos iban a ir a dejar a la dirección que les dijéramos, ya que no nos encontrábamos muy bien. Me despedí de Ren ya que él iba hacia otro lado, doy la dirección de mi antiguo departamento, pero no hay nada, caminé por medio día apenas sin encontrar absolutamente nada, la noche me agarro de repente sin embargo, necesitaba buscar un lugar donde quedarme, hasta que alguien… que no reconocí… fue muy amable de acogerme.

**END FLASH BACK**


	10. No te volveré a perder

Disculpen por la demora de mil años, pero... tuve muchos problemas, en fin, después de tanto aqui está este capitulo del fiction, no prometo actualizar tan rápido, pero tampoco tan lento, este capi no tiene mucha relevancia, pero ya va siendo hora que le demos un poco de aire a Hiroki

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Egoist no me pertenece ni en sueños XD :3

* * *

El doctor Higurashi no se creía nada de lo que estaba pasando, era realmente de locos, no tenía ni siquiera conocimiento alguno de qué sucedió en realidad con el policía, o al menos remedo de uno, llamado Joey, al parecer Kamijou había logrado escapar de donde estaba cautivo, pero indiscutiblemente iban a ir por él cuando supieran eso, literalmente, no están descansando hasta verlo muerto.  
Inmediatamente Nowaki le contó lo sucedido, salió de su apartamento hacia el hospital en busca de provisiones, sabía que iba a necesitar muchas medicinas y por cómo se miraba el cuerpo del castaño, con solo inyecciones y pastillas no iba a bastar, suspiró un poco cansado tomando todo, les había dejado solos alrededor de unas seis horas, después de todo no podía descuidar su trabajo por este caso, Nowaki parecía realmente feliz con el regreso de Hiroki, suspiró antes de tomar un café de la máquina y sentarse a disfrutarlo, lo mejor sería que ellos dos estuvieran bajo protección policíaca.

Mientras tanto en la casa del doctor de turno, se encontraba un Nowaki completamente abatido, Hiro-san comió un poco de lo que le había llevado y casi de inmediato se había vuelto a dormir, no había despertado desde ese entonces, el pedíatra había aprovechado ese tiempo para velar su sueño, para estar con él y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, el cuerpo de su amado profesor se encontraba muy débil, prácticamente era piel sobre huesos, su abdomen un poco abultado parecía sufrir, posó su mano sobre este acariciándole suavemente, tenía un remolino de pensamientos en su cabeza, estaba indeciso de ciertas cosas, las condición de Hiroki es muy peligrosa para cualquiera persona, ahora estando en cinta, tendría que ser peor; dejó caer su cabeza a la orilla de la cama, lamentándose, intentando sacar fuerzas de algún lado para poder llevar esto, nunca se dio por vencido, pero se deprimió lo suficiente para casi hacerlo, pero nunca logró perder ese fuego de esperanza, que todavía a estas alturas, una pequeña flama seguía incentivándolo. Unos pequeños golpes que provenían de la puerta lo lograron sacar de sus pensamientos, levantó la cabeza y con un suave y muy sutil "adelante" dejó pasar a la persona que aguardaba atrás de esa madera.

-Nowaki… -Se acerco una señora un poco mayor con una bandeja de comida en la mano y a la par un poco de suero y agujas –Come un poco… Mi esposo te dejó esto, dijo que lo necesitarías –El de cabellos oscuros sonrió al ver el suero y los tubos, el doctor le había estado cuidando desde siempre, no tenía ni idea de cómo le iba a pagar todo lo que estaba haciendo por él.

-Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco –Se paró e hizo una reverencia verdaderamente agradecido, la mujer sonrió y no hizo preguntas, tal como le había dicho… salió de la habitación cerrando con suavidad la puerta, Kusama revisó las cosas y al ver que todo estaba esterilizado iba a proceder a actuar, pero rápidamente vio el cuerpo de su amado, lo mejor era limpiarlo por completo, no quería despertarlo por lo que lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta la bañera, la cual llenó con agua caliente para darle un baño –Hiro-san… -Susurró al aire.

Le desvistió con suavidad, intentando no moverlo demasiado, lo tomó con delicadeza y cuando vio que el agua se encontraba a una buena temperatura, sumergió parcialmente el cuerpo de su amante, besó su frente al ver como esos ojos castaños se iban abriendo poco a poco quejándose por el escozor que le producían las heridas al estar en contacto con el agua; pasó su mano suavemente sobre su pecho y sobre sus brazos, tenía leves manchas de aceite en la zona, en la madrugada solo le preocupaba parar sus hemorragias, no había visto todo lo que había pasado, tenía muchos golpes, muchas heridas, sus piernas estaban cubiertas de golpes con manos, puso ojos crítico a su ingle, noto ciertas mordidas en la zona, sintió como la sangre le hervía a borbones, su respiración se agitó eventualmente, quería ver su espalda, pero tenía miedo de ver lo que seguramente ya esperaba, notó como Hiroki lo miraba con un deje de tristeza, esa mirada le estaba partiendo el alma completamente.

-Nowa…ki… -Habló entrecortadamente, llevándose una mano a su vientre, sintió como unas pesadas lágrimas caían de sus ojos hasta perderse con la demás agua, le dolía ver esa expresión en su amante, sabía que el pedíatra no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados al ver esto, pero ya no quería más, quería que se alejara de todo eso, irse del país y comenzar una nueva vida.

-Te amo… -Fue lo único que le respondió ante tal mirada, le abrazó delicadamente y notó como su brazo tenía orificios ¿le habían inyectado algún tipo de sustancia?, se asustó irremediablemente por eso, tomó sus labios suavemente y por unos instantes –No te preocupes… estás a salvo… nunca más, volverán por ti… -Le volvió a abrazar importándole muy poco si mojaba sus ropas, le lavó de forma parmoniosa, viendo con dolor todas esas marcas, esas heridas, mordidas, moretones… indudablemente, habían abusado de él, cerró los ojos dolido al no haber podido hacer nada, pero todos esos malditos pagarían las consecuencias de todo eso. –Nuestros bebés… estarán bien… seremos una hermosa familia… ya lo verás –Le alentaba mientras cargaba su cuerpo inerte para secarle con la misma delicadeza con la cual lo había lavado.

-Yo… yo… -Hiroki intentaba hablar, pero el dolor no físico, sino que emocional, era muy fuerte, no quería que Nowaki viera su cuerpo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso –Lo siento… -Se disculpó dolido por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar, si solamente hubiera desaparecido no estaría causando tantos problemas.

-No te disculpes… -El morocho dejó un beso en su frente antes de ponerle una cómoda pijama e inyectarle el suero –Te lo pondré un par de días, estás muy… deshidratado –Lo que no se explicaba es como había estado sobreviviendo sin comida, o quizás… esos agujeros habían tenido suero, no hay nada peor que dejar que alguien pase hambre; se tranquilizó al ver que al parecer solamente le pusieron sueros, las heridas estaban limpias, al menos esas de las agujas, no estaban infectadas y no parecía tener fiebre ni nada, se calmó un poco por eso, pero de igual manera su cuerpo estaba… mal –Discúlpame tu a mi… fue mi culpa por no protegerte como debía… -Le dejó en cama, ya cambiado y relajado, necesitaba dormir, aunque quizás estuvo dormido por mucho tiempo… no sabía nada, y le daba miedo saber, pero tenía que hacerlo… -Descansa, todo estará bien… no te preocupes… te amo, no me moveré de tu lado, jamás…

Hiroki logró conciliar el sueño por más tiempo, al parecer su cuerpo estaba mucho peor de cómo se lo pudo haber imaginado, nuevamente los toques en la puerta hicieron que Nowaki despertara de su ensueño, quería morir, pero ahora tenía una razón para seguir con vida, Hiro-san había vuelto, y era lo que necesitaba para poder seguir, se levantó de su asiento y personalmente se dedicó a abrir la puerta, nuevamente era la esposa del doctor, con un nuevo plato de comida, vio hacia la mesa y notó que aun tenía la charola anterior de hace unas horas, ni siquiera había sentido el pasar de los minutos, más bien el pasar de las horas, le sonrío agradecido y tomó la nueva comida aun teniendo la otra.

-Aun no me he comido la anterior… pero lo haré… muchas gracias nuevamente –Le sonrió y antes de cerrar la puerta la señora habló.

-Un chico que parece ser policía te está esperando en la sala de estar, al parecer es muy urgente, me pidió verte, no importando si estabas dormido –Nowaki hizo memoria rápidamente, al parecer el policía se encontraba en la sala, vio a Hiroki aún dormido, asi que supuso que sería el momento perfecto para hablar con el rubio, tenía mucho tiempo de que no sabía nada acerca de él, ojalá llegara con buenas noticias…

-Está bien… ahorita bajo… -Vió a Hiro-san un par de veces más, le dio un beso en los labios antes de medio arreglarse el cabello y bajar, no había averiguado demasiado, asi que de parte suya no había mucho que decir, aunque si tenía noticias de los malditos que hicieron todo esto… se lo agradecería enormemente.  
Se arregló con un poco de prisa la ropa, pasó la mano por encima de su cabello para acomodarlo al menos por el momento, dio un último vistazo a su castaño amor antes de salir por la puerta con el corazón latiéndole a mil, exhaló aire mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña estancia en donde se encontraba. Tal como lo recordaba estaba, el mismo chico rubio, de ojos curiosos y uniforme pulcro y ordenado, incluso no parecía policía, su cuerpo no era lo que se podría decir como alguien fuerte y que aguanta cualquier tipo de golpes.

-Señor Kusama –Le saludó poniéndose de pie haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

-Joey… -Le saludó secamente dándole la mano, estaba feliz de que su amado hubiera regresado, pero su cuerpo le pedía descanso, los últimos meses había estado con anemias y desmayos, aunque eso no le paraba para seguir investigando, incluso pensaba que demasiadas bebidas energéticas estaban acabando con su cerebro.

-¿Cómo ha estado? –Le preguntó respetuosamente.

-Mm… -No sabía si comentarle acerca del regreso inesperado de Hiroki, después de todo no es como si la policía se hubiera tomado la molestia de tan siquiera ayudar un poco. –Igual, ya sabes…

-Ya veo… el motivo de mi visita -Comenzó a hablar de todo lo que había podido avanzar por su cuenta – es para decirle que con unos compañeros nos hemos dado cuenta que… el señor que al parecer secuestro al profesor Kamijou es una persona muy poderosa que… digamos que ha comprado ciertos puestos policiales en la zona para que se deje de investigar… -Nowaki no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¡que policías más incopetentes! ¡Ni siquiera podían luchar contra el dinero! , acaricio su cabello un poco desesperado, sin embargo el joven continuó –Sin embargo… altos mandos han dado rienda suelta a investigación abierta, se han encontrado muchos relacionados con el caso y ¿recuerda la bodega donde llegó el carro? –Nowaki asintió –La han destruido por completo, cada vez están mas cerca de agarrarlos, según el último informe, dos prisioneros lograron escapar…

El pediatra se tranquilizó enormemente, al escuchar todo lo que le estaba diciendo el rubio, al menos ahora todo estaba saliendo a la luz, de repente le ha sabido mal el esconderle que Hiro-san se encuentra ya con él en estos momentos, suspiró un poco más tranquilo al escuchar tal historia, se recostó en el respaldo del sillón aún sin creerse del todo lo que había escuchado, revolvió sus oscuros cabellos un poco despejado; asi que todo esto estaba terminando…

-Ya veo…

-Andamos… andamos buscando a los dos prisioneros… Una señora de una tienda dijo que vio a un chico que se parecía a Hiroki-san, claro que le enseñamos una foto, nos dijo que apenas ayer le había visto muy golpeado… -Nowaki se tensó al escucharlo decir eso.

-De hecho Hiro-san, está conmigo ahorita… lo encontré por la noche; siento habértelo escondido –Desvió la mirada realmente arrepentido, lo juzgó mal, el que los demás sean unos incompetentes, no quería decir que él también lo fuera. Sintió la vista de Joey sobre él, le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de estirarse hacia adelante.

-Entiendo… cuando… cuando esté bien tiene que ir a dar testimonio, para que su padre… sea sometido a juicio.

-No sé si lo querrá… es mejor que esperen un tiempo… Gracias por la información –Nowaki se levantó casi de inmediato de regreso a su cuarto, no quería pensar más en eso, le alegraba de sobremanera el hecho que estuvieran interviniendo fuerzas mayores, pero no se quería despegar del castaño por estos momentos, era mejor que estuviera solo el menor tiempo posible. –De verdad… muchas gracias –Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de desaparecer de la sala, subió las escaleras hasta llegar nuevamente a la habitación, donde se sorprendió ver a Hiroki despierto, pensativo, viendo hacia la ventana.

Se acerco hacia él un poco indeciso, no quería invadirle su espacio personal, se sentó en la cama y lo vio un poco preocupado, notó que el castaño tenía una mano en su abdomen y sus ojos parecían un vacíos y con poca vida, suspiro un poco dejando su mano sobre la de su amante, se agachó un poco y coloco su cabeza sobre la del profesor universitario. Este simplemente le vio de manera nostálgica, queriéndole transmitir todo el miedo que tuvo, pero que a pesar de eso, siempre tuvo ese leve atisbo de esperanza que iba a lograr salir de allí, sea como sea; la mano de Hiroki se movió hasta la mejilla del moreno, acariciándola, Nowaki por su lado la tomó y besó la palma.

-Todo estará bien, descansa… -Se abrazó a él con cuidado besando sus mejillas y levemente sus labios, ninguno de los dos pudo contener las lágrimas que desde hace unos segundos amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

* * *

Sus opiniones siempre serán muy bien recibidas :3

Espero vernos pronto! ^^


End file.
